


The Adventures of Superwholock

by TheWolfParadox



Series: Superwholock Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 26,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfParadox/pseuds/TheWolfParadox
Summary: Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.





	1. Upon The Road She Lies

"It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight-"

"Will you shut up?" Sam Winchester asked. His brother, Dean, had been singing along to every song on the radio for more than an hour.

"Why? What's wrong with this song?" Dean asked.

"It's not the song, it's you singing."

"Fine," sighed Dean. He was bored. They had been dealing with the Apocalypse for a while, along with having to run from both Lucifer and Zachariah. Not to mention the fact that they had been driving for far too long. It had been hours since they had left the last town.

Suddenly, Sam noticed something up ahead on the side of the road. "Dean! Stop the car!"

Dean slammed on the brakes. "What is it Sam?" he asked, annoyed.

"Look," said Sam, pointing.

Dean looked. There was a body on the side of the road. "Shit," he said under his breath. He got out and walked over to get a better look.

It was a girl in her late teens. She had blond hair that reached the center of her back and was wearing a white T-shirt and white pants. She seemed fine other than the fact that she was unconscious.

"Jesus," said Sam when he saw, "What do you think happened to her?"

"Looks like she just passed out," said Dean, "Maybe it was dehydration or heat exhaustion."

"Something's weird here. Think about it. She's lying on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and no one has found her yet. Also, she's not wearing any shoes and judging by the state of her feet, she's been running or walking a long time."

"Are you Sherlock Holmes now?" asked Dean.

"Dean, I'm serious."

"Maybe she was possessed," said Dean, "That would explain why she's just been left here."

"But it doesn't explain the lack of shoes or the weird clothes that look something like a prison uniform. Let's just do a quick search for people that have gone missing recently."

"Fine," said Dean, following Sam back to the car, " _if_ you think you'll be able to get a signal out here."

Suddenly, they heard a loud gasp. They whipped around and were met with the sight of the strange girl getting up off the ground. She looked around in panic. She saw the brothers and started running towards them.

"Help!"

Without any hesitation, Dean pulled out his gun.

"Dean! What are you doing?!" Sam hissed.

"She was lying on the side of the road and now she's running towards us. She could be a demon for we know!"

The girl had stopped when she saw the gun. "Can you help me?" she asked desperately.

Sam noticed that she spoke with a slight British accent. "What's your name?' asked Sam cautiously.

"Aliea Brook."

"So what are you? A demon?" asked Dean.

"What?! No!"

"Then you better have one hell of an explanation. Why were you lying in the middle of nowhere?"

"I don't know!"

"Dean, put down the gun," said Sam.

"No way! She might be dangerous!"

"Dean, if she wanted to hurt us, we'd be able to tell."

"Fine," said Dean putting his gun away, "But you'd better not be wrong."

"What are you doing out here?" Sam asked Aliea.

"Running."

"From what?"

"That isn't important as far as you're concerned. Just know this: I was locked up for years and I've only just escaped about three weeks ago."

"Can you tell us _why_ you were locked up?" asked Dean.

Aliea shrugged. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How can we help?" asked Sam.

"I need to get to New York. I left something there that I need to get. Then I'll catch a plane to the UK."

Dean started to protest. "We can't just-"

Sam cut him off, "Of course we'll help. Come on."

He led Aliea back to the car with Dean fuming behind them. "First, we'll have to see if we can find you some better clothes. What you have on is a bit too conspicuous. People might ask questions." He opened the Impala's trunk and fished around until he came up with a black tank top, a button up blue short sleeved shirt of Dean's, and some black yoga pants. "Why are there yoga pants and a tank top in here?"

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the one who always hooks up with girls," Sam said. Dean was about to retort when Sam cut him off. "Never mind. Here." He gave Aliea the clothes.

"Thanks," she said and went behind some bushes to change.

"What were you thinking Sam?" Dean asked once she had left. "We can't just pick up some random girl and tell her we'll get her to the other side of the country! In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of the freaking Apocalypse!"

"She needs our help," argued Sam, "And we really shouldn't be discussing this right now."

"Discussing what?" Aliea asked, walking over.

"Nothing," said Dean, looking over at her. He whistled, "Wow, I gotta say, those clothes are a definite improvement."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Hang on a sec." Aliea's clothes had concealed it, but now he could tell that she was really skinny. He guessed she'd always had a thin frame, but now she looked unnaturally skinny."Aliea, when was the last time you ate?"

"Not since I escaped."

"How much did they feed you before?"

"About a meal a day."

"Okay, you need to eat," said Sam. "We'll stop at the next restaurant we come across."

"Sounds like a plan," said Dean, getting into the car, "I could really go for some pie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC in my story is in no way a reflection of myself. Mary Sues aren't my thing. This is also my first ever fanfiction. I was debating for a while whether to post it on here or not. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who, or Sherlock or any of the associated characters. If I did, then there would have been a crossover by now.


	2. The Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

"Did you find anything yet?" John Watson asked through the phone.

"Nothing!" complained consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, "There's absolutely nothing!"

"Maybe you should just come back then. I don't even know why you saw the need to leave London."

"I told you, I overheard Mycroft talking to someone in the American government about someone escaping from a top secret facility in Oregon. And seeing as 1) my brother rarely bothers with problems in America, and 2) we haven't had any cases recently, I decided to investigate."

"Then why did I have to stay behind?"

"You need to stay to keep up the pretense that I haven't left Baker Street. Mycroft can't know that I've gone to America to solve something top secret that I heard about through eavesdropping on him. We can't risk him pulling me off a case as interesting as this."

"Fine, but to be honest, I don't know how he hadn't noticed already. I mean, usually he'd have seen that you haven't been at Baker Street for quite some timeâ€¦"

"Hold on John! I've found something!" He hung up. He had been looking through newspaper articles when he had spotted a small missing person notation of someone who had apparently left town on a bus and hadn't been seen when the bus unloaded. However, there was no description of the person in question, only the fact that several people had reported the bus being stopped between towns by two men. It was barely anything, but it was the only possible lead Sherlock had come across in a week. He looked at the route the bus had taken and discovered that he wasn't too far away from where the bus was said to have pulled over, so getting into his rental car, he started driving.

After about an hour, the car started making odd noises. He cursed. He never used rented cars if he could help it, he preferred cabs. The car turtled along a few more feet and then came to a complete stop. He sighed angrily and got out. He pulled out his phone to call a tow service but there was no signal. "Just my luck! Right when I come upon a feasible lead I can't even investigate it!"

His only luck now was to wait for a car to come by, but on this stretch of road, other cars were few and far between.

About fifteen minutes later, however, he heard an approaching car engine. He looked up and saw a sleek black car coming down the road. At first, he thought it could be a government car but he looked closer and saw that this was not the case. It looked to be a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Also, the license plate read KAZ 2Y5, Kansas. Why would someone from Kansas be in Oregon? As he wondered about this, the Impala slowed to a stop next to him.

"Having a little car trouble?" asked a cheerful voice.

"Unfortunately," said Sherlock.

Dean Winchester leaned back, surprised at the stranger's smooth British accent. "Well, we'd be happy to help you out."

"Thank you," said the stranger stiffly.

Dean got out and walked over. "What seems to be the problem?"

The stranger rolled his eyes. "Don't you think that if I knew what the problem was, I would have fixed it?"

"Jeez. Two words: anger management."

"Dean!" said Sam, getting out of the car, "Don't be rude!" "Sorry," he said, turning to the stranger, "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean." He held out his hand for the stranger to shake.

Sherlock looked at the hand as though it was coated in poison and said, "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

Sam was surprised. He recognized the name. Dean had joked about him being Sherlock earlier.

"No way," said Dean, "You mean you're that British dude who can tell a person's life story just by looking at them?"

"Yes. For instance, I can tell that you are some sort of hunter, lost both your parents, love your car, and worry about your brother constantly."

Dean and Sam's jaws dropped. "How did you know that?!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "I don'tÂ  _know_ , I notice." He took a deep breath.

"From the way you act, I can tell that you've had little to no parenting. This is reinforced by the fact that you're always worried about your younger brother, who I can tell is younger by the fact that he often looks to you for an example. Also, you act extremely overconfident and immature, probably to cover up how scared you really are that you have no one to look to for guidance and no way to ensure your brother's safety. Another thing is, you seem to have some sort of self-hating attitude which again backs up the lack of parents. It's obvious that you love your car. Every inch of it is scrubbed and polished which also makes it safe to say that you travel a lot and practically live on the road. Finally, I can tell that you're hunters of some kind from the way you hold yourselves and your hands tell me you're accustomed to using both guns and knives and to being in dangerous situations. That suggests that you don't hunt animals such as deer or rabbits which leads me to believe that you're not ordinary hunters."

"Son of aÂ  _bitch_ ," said Dean.

"That was incredible," said Sam.

Just then, one of the Impala's back doors opened and Aliea stepped out. "What's taking so long?" she asked, "And who is he?"

"Sherlock Holmes," said Sherlock.

"Aliea Brook. She offered her hand for Sherlock to shake, "It's a pleasure."

Sherlock's brain was running at light speed. He recognized that name from a file he had read a long time ago. He had saved it in his mind palace in case it proved to be useful later, whether to investigate or to annoy Mycroft with. According to the file, "Aliea Brook" had been locked up by the American government for top secret reasons. Mycroft had caught him reading through it and said, "Ah, yes, Aliea Brook. She was locked up a while ago." "How long?" Sherlock had asked. "Years," said Mycroft. But something in his voice had sounded off. He was lying, Sherlock realized. Lying about how long she was locked up. But why would he lie? What if the file was connected to the conversation he had overheard? But there's no way this could be the same person, he thought, she couldn't be. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she was. He decided he would have to watch her closely before coming to any conclusions.

He smiled and took Aliea's hand. "Oh, the pleasure is all mine."

He turned back to the others. "Would you mind me coming along with you? Frankly, I can't stand rental cars and it doesn't look like this one is going to start up anytime soon."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. We're already taking Aliea to a restaurant so I guess you can catch a ride with us."

"Well, if we're done here, can we get going?" asked Aliea impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on," said Dean getting back into the car.

Sam got into the passenger side, leaving Aliea and Sherlock to get into the back.

Aliea subconsciously sat as far away from Sherlock as possible. She wasn't sure if she should trust him yet and something about him put her on her guard.

Sherlock was fine with this arrangement. He preferred not being squashed up against someone. As the car started, he closed his eyes and visited his mind palace. Surely there was something there he could use to help figure this mystery out. A few minutes later, however, he was violently pulled back to reality by Aliea asking him what he was doing.

"I was in my mind palace, trying to make sense of the events that have occurred over the past few hours."

Dean snorted from the front seat, "Mind palace?"

"Yes," Sherlock snapped, "It's a memory technique I use to order my thoughts. You picture something in your head and store your memories in it."

"So it could be a house or a cabin or something?" Aliea asked.

"Yes," said Sherlock.

"And you have a palace?" she snorted, "I must say, it does suit you, well, I mean your frankly aristocratic attitude. You act extremely haughty."

Dean burst out laughing and after a second, Aliea joined in.

"Will you two shut up!" Sherlock yelled, "I can't think with all the noise you're making!"

After another hour of driving, Dean pulled to a stop in front of a roadhouse diner. "Really reminds me of Ellen's place," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah," agreed Sam.

The foursome exited the car and started to walk into the diner when they heard a strange screeching, wheezing noise coming from a clump of nearby trees.

"What the hell is that?!" said Dean, grabbing his gun.

"No idea," said Sam, "Should we check it out?"

"Yes," said Aliea, "Who knows, it could be dangerous and it's better if we check it as opposed to someone else."

With that, they set off towards the strange noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. This next one is where it starts getting interesting. Among other things, a certain consulting detective will make an appearance. Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a little bit.


	3. And Then There Were Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

The Doctor hummed to himself as he danced around the Tardis's console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. He had just dropped off the Ponds back home again and was thinking up a place to go next.

Suddenly, the Tardis started to shake and groan. "No, no, no!" the Doctor yelled, "Don't be like this!" Flames erupted from one of the control panels and the Doctor ran around, flipping more switches than ever, trying to get the Tardis to land.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the tube in the center started to move up and down. Once the Tardis landed, he opened the doors to see where he was. "Well, it _looks_ like Earth," he said, stepping out of the Tardis and looked around.

The Tardis door banged shut and it started to take off. "Not again!" he shouted, pushing frantically on the doors. They didn't budge. "No!" he yelled as the last sign of his ship vanished. He took a deep breath, composing himself. " happened before when I became a lodger. But it doesn't make sense! What could've caused the Tardis to take off like that?"

Just then, four figures ran into the clearing. "What's going on!" yelled one of them with an American accent, pointing a gun at him, "What was that noise?!"

The Doctor couldn't very well tell him that it was his teleporting time ship, so all he said was, "I don't like guns."

"People who are at gunpoint usually don't tend to like them. What are you? A demon?!"

"Whoa, Dean," said another American, "Slow down, he might just be some normal guy. Let's go out into the light so we can all see each other before making judgments."

They left the clearing and walked over to a street lamp, the Doctor still at gunpoint.

Once they were under the light, the Doctor looked around. There was a short man with light brown hair and a weather-beaten brown jacket holding a gun. He guessed this was probably 'Dean.' Next to him was a slightly younger, taller man with longer brown hair. Both of them wore plaid shirts opened over darker T-shirts. On his other side was another man with a long black coat, dark blue scarf, and curly black hair. Directly across from the Doctor was a younger looking girl with black yoga pants and a black tank top with a short sleeved blue button up shirt opened over it. She also had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail. "Guys, calm down," she said in an effort to ease the tension.

"Indeed, jumping to conclusions rarely ends well," said the man in the coat. He and the girl spoke with British accents, although hers was less pronounced. "Excuse me," the Doctor began, "But where am I and what year is it?"

"You don't know?" asked Dean incredulously.

"If he _did_ know, he wouldn't be asking, Dean," said the girl, "You're in Oregon, America, 2013."

"Thanks. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is the Doctor."

"'The Doctor?' Doctor who?" asked Dean.

"Just the Doctor. And who are you all?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam," said Dean, motioning towards the tall man with the brow hair.

"Sherlock Holmes," said the man in the coat.

The Doctor gasped. "Really? That's fantastic! It's an honor meeting you!" he said, shaking Sherlock's hand enthusiastically.

"I'm Aliea Brook," said the girl, shaking his hand.

"Are you all friends?" asked the Doctor.

"No," said Aliea, "We actually all met by chance. The Winchesters helped me out of a bad situation and we ran into Sherlock on the way to find a diner. We're going in to eat right now actually and you look more than a bit lost if you don't mind me saying so. Care to join us?"

"I will if it's not too much trouble."

They turned and headed towards the diner. They were informed that it was a half hour wait to be seated, so they sat on the benches outside. Sherlock took this opportunity to pay another visit to his mind palace.

 _This Doctor is strange_ , he thought. _There's something about him that doesn't add up and I don't believe he's had any medical training whatsoever. He acts like a five year old and dresses ridiculously, with the braces and that bow tie. And yet his eyes are so much older than the rest of him_. It was also bugging Sherlock that he couldn't seem to deduce him.

"Winchester, party of five!" announced a waiter, snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts.

The group was led to a round table with five chairs around it. "I'll be right back to get your drink orders," said the waiter after handing them each a menu.

"So, Doctor, what exactly are you a doctor of?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, you know, this and that," the Doctor said evasively, "And you're a private detective right?"

"Consulting detective," sniffed Sherlock, "The police come to me whenever they're out of their depth, which is always."

"Ah, I see," said the Doctor absentmindedly. He looked around at the rest of the party. He was getting the strangest feeling that one of them had caused his Tardis to malfunction but he wasn't sure who. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the building. Yes, someone in it had definitely caused the problem.

"What's that?" Aliea asked, spotting his screwdriver.

"Nothing," said the Doctor, stuffing it back into his jacket, "Just a torch."

"Okay sure... But what is it really?"

She's clever, the Doctor thought, between her and Sherlock, I'll have to be careful. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Trust me, I've probably heard stranger things."

Just then, the waiter came back. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Beer," said Dean.

"Nothing for me, thanks," said Sam.

"Strawberry lemonade," Aliea said.

"I'll have the same," said the Doctor.

"And for you?" the waiter asked, turning to Sherlock.

"Water," said Sherlock, not even looking up.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Right," said Sherlock after the waiter left. "I've been studying you all and it's obvious that all of you have a story to share that could give some indication as to why we've all met in such a strange fashion. Am I wrong?"

No one spoke.

"I thought so," said Sherlock smugly, "As much as I look forward to hearing them, I believe sharing them later is best. For one thing, people have an annoying habit of listening to things they shouldn't, and for another, you eating would distract from the tale telling."

A few of the others nodded.

"Here are your drinks!" said the waiter, appearing with a tray. "May I take your orders for your meals?" Everyone ordered and a few minutes later when the food arrived, they all had enormous appetites, except Sherlock of course, and within no time at all, their plates were empty.

"Okay," said Sherlock. He had been impatient all through dinner with anticipation at their stories. "Story time. Who wants to go first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's another chapter down! As always, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	4. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Dean raised his hand. "We'll go first."

Everyone waited expectantly.

"For as long as I can remember, my brother and I have hunted the supernatural," he began, "It started back when we were little..."

The others listened as he and Sam launched into a story of demons, spirits, monsters, and the Apocalypse. At some points, they (especially Sherlock) shook their heads disbelievingly and at others, their jaws dropped in amazement.

When they had finished, Aliea asked, "So all this stuff is _real_?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Of course not. How could it be real?"

The Doctor looked at him. "Since we're just starting to tell stories, I suggest that for the remaining tales, you keep in mind your motto: 'once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but said nothing else.

"I wouldn't have such an easy time believing the Winchester's story if my tale was just as, if not more unbelievable. You see, I'm a traveler. But I don't just travel the world, I travel through time and space in a machine called the Tardis. I am not from Earth even though I look it. I am actually the last of an alien race called Time Lords and I'm over nine hundred years old."

The group listened to his account of nine centuries of time and space travel. They learned about the friends he'd lost and the enemies he'd made. "And that's it up until now," he said, concluding his story. "But now it's Aliea's turn to tell her story."

"Well, there's not much to it," Aliea said, "I grew up in London with a family of five. One night, a few weeks after my seventeenth birthday, there was a fire at our house and my parents and all three of my siblings died. I was too old to be put in an orphanage, so I began working in a shop. One summer, I went on holiday to America where I got into a bad situation that resulted in my getting locked up in a government facility. I managed to escape about three weeks ago and the Winchesters found me today on the side of the road."

She had one big secret that she had decided not to tell the others until she was completely sure she could trust them. Besides being the reason for her incarceration, her secret was very personal. She did, however, want to talk to the Doctor about it after having heard his story, she thought he could perhaps help her. A few minutes after her story, she asked, "Um, Doctor, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

They got up from the table and walked outside. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"First, I need you to know that this needs to stay between us for now. I wouldn't even be telling you this if I hadn't heard _your_ story first. But, well, what I said back there wasn't the whole truth," Aliea said. She wasn't sure why, but something about the Doctor made her feel that she could trust him.

"The truth is, I'm not actually even from this time period. I was born about three decades in the future. I grew up with a mother, a father, and two brothers, both older than me. When I was seven, something bad happened and our family was separated. I blacked out, and when I woke up, it was the year 1997. I was found and adopted by a new family and I grew up with them, but about a year after that fire, I was in an accident. The cab I was in crashed and I blacked out. When I came to, the ER staff were extremely surprised. They said I had been pronounced dead. A little while later, in America, I was in a bank when a bunch of men turned up with guns. Someone's cell phone went off, and that startled a couple of them. I took a bullet to the head and then woke up in a morgue a little while later. Doctor, I don't think I can die."

The Doctor didn't react like she thought he would. Instead of freaking out, he remained calm. "Ah, now I think I understand what it was that caused my Tardis to crash," he said, "It was you."

"I don't understand. How could _I_ have made your ship crash?"

"Because you are a fixed point in time, a fact," explained the Doctor, "As a Time Lord, I try to avoid fixed points as they make the Tardis malfunction. Although, I did have a friend who had a similar problem to yours."

"Can you fix it? Can you fix this...abnormality?"

"But then you would die."

"No one's meant to be immortal. Sometimes, it's more of a burden than a blessing."

"I'll try my best to fix it Aliea. But I can't promise that I'll be able to."

"Thank you. I understand. But could you please not tell the others about this? I'm not sure if I can trust them with this yet."

"I promise I won't tell them until you're ready... Now, let's go and rejoin the party."

They walked back inside and sat down.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well, those were all very interesting stories. But how about dessert?"

"Hold on," said Dean, "We've told our story and you and Aliea have told yours, so what about Sherlock?"

Everyone turned and looked expectantly at the detective.

"You wouldn't want to hear my story," he said in a bored voice, "It's not in the slightest bit interesting. I'm just a consulting detective who lives in London and shares a flat with a man named Dr. John Watson. I solve crimes like murders and such. I came to America to investigate a case when my car broke down and I ran into you lot."

He'd decided not to share the case that he was working on. Aliea would instantly know that he was talking about her and then he would lose what little trust she might have placed in him. She might even run away and then he'd never be able to finish solving the case.

"Alright, you don't have to share any more than what you want to," said Aliea, "Why don't we order dessert and then hit the road?"

After Dean had ordered a pie, everyone started to talk about what to do next. The Winchesters and Aliea were heading to New York but the Doctor and Sherlock weren't sure what they were going to do next.

"Well, I have to find a way to get the Tardis back and I'm not sure how," said the Doctor, "The only idea I have is to catch a plane to Cardiff and see if one of my old friends can help me locate it."

"Why Cardiff? What's there? Besides your friend I mean," asked Sherlock.

"What would give you the idea that there's anything there?"

"Well-" But he was cut off by the sound of his ringing phone. "Excuse me," he said, getting up from the table and walking outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creators of the shows.


	5. A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

"Yes?"

"Hello dear brother."

Sherlock sighed. "Mycroft."

"Indeed."

"Why are you calling? You never call."

"I know you went off to America to investigate that case you overheard me talking about."

"And you just found out now? You _are_ getting slow."

"I knew all along."

"What do you mean you 'knew all along?'"

"I purposefully made sure that you would hear my conversation. I knew you couldn't resist a case like this after being bored for so long and you'd go gallivanting off to solve it."

"That's ridiculous. You couldn't know that I was listening in. Anyway, why didn't you just go and investigate it yourself?"

"Because that would require _fieldwork_. Also, in case it's slipped your mind, I do occupy a position in the British government. I am simply too busy to run off to America. So, any luck?"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I have information concerning Miss Aliea that you would be deeply interested in."

"Tell me."

"Not until you tell me Sherlock. Did you find her?"

"Yes."

"What's her next move?"

"She's going to catch a plane to the UK, she didn't mention a specific location."

"Good. This is better news than I had hoped to receive."

"What do you want with her Mycroft?"

"That, I'm afraid, is confidential. Goodbye, brother."

He hung up. Sherlock cursed under his breath. Trust Mycroft not to tell him anything. He supposed he'd better get back to the others before they started wondering where he was. He walked back inside to find them finishing the last of an apple pie.

"Oh, you're back. Sorry we didn't save you any," said Dean, "Wait no, not sorry at all."

"Who called?" Aliea asked.

"Just my brother. He wanted to see how my 'vacation' is going." As if Mycroft would ever care about Sherlock's everyday affairs.

"Nice of him. Anyway, we're gonna get going so you guys can just go out and wait for me by the car."

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked. He didn't want her straying too far away. After all, she was his only insurance that Mycroft would tell him anything.

"The loo. It'll only take a minute." With that, she walked off.

"Well, I guess we'd better head to the car," said Sam. The four left the restaurant and stood by the Impala.

Meanwhile, Aliea was in the bathroom. She had washed up at the sink and then let her hair out of her ponytail to braid it over her right shoulder. When she was finished braiding, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'I can't believe everything that's happened to me today,' she thought, 'It's all been so weird. But I'd better go, the guys'll get tired of waiting.'

Everyone was just wondering how much longer they'd have to wait when Aliea walked up. "Hey guys, are we ready to leave?"

"Yep," said Dean, "Pile in everyone."

They all got into the car. It was a tight squeeze in the back seat with three people. Aliea was wedged between the Doctor and Sherlock, a fact that Sherlock commented on.

"Why is he coming with us?" he asked, motioning towards the Doctor.

"Because we offered to take him with us while you were gone," Aliea said, "Deal with it."

Sherlock shot her an annoyed glare but said nothing.

They had been driving for some time when Aliea's eyelids started to droop. "Do you guys mind if I get some sleep? I haven't been able to sleep properly for about two months."

"No one can survive with that amount of-" Sherlock argued, but was cut off by the Doctor,

"Of course you can sleep."

"Thanks," Aliea mumbled and soon nodded off.

After a few minutes, her head slipped sideways and settled on Sherlock's shoulder. He stiffened but didn't try to push her off, knowing he'd be told off by the Doctor. Instead, he retreated into his mind palace to think over his previous phone call with his brother.

A little while later, he was disturbed by the radio.

"She says 'We've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's a lot. For love...We'll give it a shot! Ohhh, we're halfway there! Ohhh-ohh, livin' on a prayer!" Dean sang along.

"Will you shut up and turn that off!" Sherlock snapped.

"Alright, your highness," Dean said sarcastically, turning off the radio.

All the commotion was enough to wake Aliea. She sat up with a groan. "Oh God Sherlock, did I fall asleep on your shoulder? Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Go back to sleep."

"If you say so." She closed her eyes once more.

After another hour of driving, Sam said, "We're gonna stop at a motel for the night, it's getting late."

No one objected.

A few minutes later, they pulled up to a motel. "How many rooms?" Dean asked, "I can't afford one for each of us. Anyone else have money?"

They all shook their heads.

"We'll just have to make do with one then."

After they had gotten the room key, they went to go check it out. It was rather large and contained three beds and two couches, one of which was a pullout.

"So who's sleeping where?" Sam asked, "I can take the pullout."

"I don't need as much sleep as humans," said the Doctor, "So don't worry about me."

"I'll take one of the other beds," Sherlock said.

"Me too," said Aliea, "That leaves the third one to Dean."

"Right," said Dean, "Now that that's figured out, let's get some sleep."

Soon, everyone was asleep except for the Doctor and Aliea, who was having trouble getting to sleep, despite her exhaustion. Instead, she whispered through the darkness, "Doctor, why do you want to go to Cardiff?"

"One of my friends works there. His name is Captain Jack Harkness."

"How long have you known him?"

"A long time but we haven't been in touch."

"Do you think he can help me...you know...with my problem?"

"Maybe."

"You're lying."

"Rule 1: the Doctor lies... Truth is Aliea, I don't think there's any solution."

"I know. I just hoped there was."

"I know."

"Doctor?"

"Yes Aliea?"

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Not much to say this time. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and liked Aliea's past story. This chapter is pretty short, but I'll post more of the story tomorrow.
> 
> Disclaimer: Does it even need to be said anymore?
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	6. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

The next morning, everyone woke at 7:00 to a song playing from the radio. "It was the heat of the moment! Heat of the moment! Heat of the-"

"No Dean! Not this song again!" Sam said.

Dean turned it off and then noticed the others' confused expressions. "He got stuck in a time loop and woke up to this song about a thousand times. Pity really, it's a great song."

"Do everyone a favor and shut up," Aliea said. She was extremely grumpy at being woken up at seven. It did not improve her mood when she found out that her hair had turned into a huge knot overnight.

"Jeez beauty queen, no need to kill the mood. I'm gonna make a coffee run, anyone want anything?"

"I'll have one," Sam said.

"Me too," said Sherlock, "Black, two sugars."

"What about you?" Dean asked Aliea.

"I'd rather have tea."

"Me as well," said the Doctor, "And some Jammie Dodgers if you can find some."

After having gotten everyone's order, Dean left to get the drinks.

Aliea flopped down on the sofa and turned on the television. After about a minute, she started tapping the remote aimlessly on the arm of the sofa. Tap-tap-tap-tap. The Doctor's head snapped up.

"Aliea, what are you doing?" he asked sharply.

Aliea stopped tapping. "What do you mean?"

"The tapping."

"Oh, I don't know. I zoned out."

Sherlock noticed the Doctor getting more and more agitated.

Apparently, Sam noticed too. "Doctor, what's the problem?"

"The tapping."

"Why? What does it mean?" Sherlock asked, curious.

"It means that an old friend isn't as dead as I believed him to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was real short. Sorry about that.
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	7. Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I have an enemy, a renegade Time Lord called the Master," the Doctor explained, "The last time I met him, I was in my tenth regeneration and the other Time Lords were trying to bring back Gallifrey, my planet. But I couldn't let that happen because then the Time War would resume. So the Master helped me stop it after he'd learned that the others tricked him. I thought he had died or been trapped with Gallifrey but apparently I was wrong."

"How does the tapping mean he's back?" asked Sherlock.

"A while ago, he ran for Prime Minister. You would've known him as Harold Saxon."

"Ah yes. I remember him. Didn't vote for him. Always thought there was something a bit off."

"Yes. That was his Archangel Network. It was hidden in the phones and electronics, subconsciously telling people to 'Vote Saxon,' hypnotizing them. I noticed that everywhere, people were tapping out the same rhythm, the rhythm that hides the message."

"Four taps?"

"Yes, always four taps. The heartbeat of a Time Lord."

"So what's going to happen now that he's back?" Aliea asked.

"I don't know, he always has a different plan. However, I do know that at some point he's going to track me down."

"Where do you think he is right now?" Sherlock asked.

"Most likely in London. When Dean gets back, we'll be able to warn him about the Master as well and then we'll all head to London."

"Why?" Sam asked, "He's not involved in this and neither am I, for that matter."

"I'm afraid you all are. As soon as you agreed to help me. Once the Master finds out, he'll start targeting you as well. Because of me."

"This means that we really need to find your Tardis, Doctor," Aliea said, "Before the Master finds it first."

"Then we'll have to move fast," Sherlock said, "There's no time now, we have to get a plane to Cardiff as soon as Dean gets back."

About twenty minutes later, Dean walked into the room to find everyone hurriedly gathering all of their belongings and getting ready.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"We'll explain in the car," said Sam, "Come on!"

Everyone ran out to the car and got in.

"So where am I driving to and why?" Dean asked. Everyone stayed silent while the Doctor explained about the master and the new danger he introduced. "So the airport then? Great, a plane ride is just what I wanted."

"How far is it?" Aliea asked.

"Luckily, it's not too far."

"However close we are to it, we still have a long road ahead," said the Doctor.


	8. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

They had been driving for about fifteen minutes when the airport finally came into view. Dean parked the Impala in the parking garage and then everyone got out and walked towards the airport's entrance. "We still have one problem," he said, "No money."

"And no tickets," said Aliea.

"Okay, so two problems."

"Don't worry," said the Doctor as he walked over to the ATM, "I can fix the no money problem."

"And I can fix the no tickets," Sherlock said suddenly, quickly walking off.

The Doctor approached the automated teller machine and buzzed it with his sonic screwdriver. Money dropped into the slot. Once he had what looked like enough, he handed some cash to each person. "That ought to cover it."

"Dude," said Dean, "You just took about two grand out of an ATM."

"Considering how many times I've saved this planet, I think I've earned it."

A few minutes later, Sherlock walked back holding five tickets. "Here," he said, handing them out.

"How'd you get these?" Sam asked.

"I borrowed them."

The Doctor was the only one who looked troubled by this. "Now there are five people in this airport who won't get their flight."

"Yes. And _we_ will. Don't you want to stop the Master?"

"Of course. But there's a better way to get what we need."

"If I recall correctly, Doctor, you stole the Tardis."

"Yes but- look, that's not the point... How come none of you look bothered by the fact that we stole people's tickets?"

"Well," Dean said, "Sam and I have done plenty of more illegal stuff than this in order to do our job."

"I have as well," Aliea said, "To stay alive and get to where I needed to be."

"Enough chatting," Sherlock said, "According to these tickets, our flight leaves in ten minutes. Gate 27D."

With that, they quickly hurried through the airport to find the gate. It turned out that they were just in time. The last of the passengers were just walking up to the gate entrance. "I'll go first," said the Doctor, "And pass this down the line so that you have something to show for passports." He held up a leather wallet with a piece of paper in it.

"It's blank," Sherlock said.

"No it's not!" Dean said, "Look," he pointed to a spot on the paper, "Right there. It's his passport 'Dr. John Smith.'"

"It's psychic paper. Shows people only what the user wants them to see. Only a few people are able to see past it. Shakespeare was one of those people and so is Sherlock."

Sherlock gave Dean a look of superiority. Dean glared back.

The group stepped up to the attendant. "Ticket and passport please," she said. Everyone gave her their ticket and the Doctor passed the psychic paper down so the others could use it. Once they were through, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They made their way onto the plane and found their seats were two rows across the aisle from one another. Sherlock, the Doctor, and Aliea sat on one side and Sam and Dean sat on the other.

"How did you manage to get us tickets to Cardiff on the same plane, at the same time, and sitting next to each other?" Aliea asked, sounding impressed.

"I'm observant," said Sherlock by way of answering.

"Amazing," said Aliea genuinely. Sherlock smirked and turned away, but she thought he looked the tiniest bit flattered.

As they felt the plane shuddering and getting ready to take off, Dean closed his eyes and gripped the armrests tightly.

"What's the matter?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't do well with flying," Dean said through clenched teeth.

The Doctor looked sympathetic but didn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

About two hours into the flight, everyone was in various stages of boredom. The Doctor turned on one of the screens on the back of the seats in front of him and buzzed it with his sonic when it asked for payment. "Oh look! They made The Hobbit into a movie!" On the screen was 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.' "Tolkien's a brilliant author," the Doctor continued, "I met him once, huge honor. He helped me with an alien problem. A race called the Pisci from the planet Aquamundi were planning to sink all of the land masses on Earth into the oceans. He also made me a character in his books!"

Aliea narrowed her eyes at him. "Which character?"

The Doctor smiled. "Spoilers. You'll have to guess for yourself." He pressed 'play' on the movie and sat back to watch. Aliea settled in to watch with him. Sherlock snorted and turned in the opposite direction but couldn't help looking anyway.

The movie ended about three hours later. "What did you think?" the Doctor asked Aliea.

"Usually I'd say the book was better, but that movie was fantastic! I can't wait to see the next one. What was it called again?"

"'The Desolation of Smaug."

"Hey Doc," Dean said, "How much time have we got left?"

"About four more hours."

Dean groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours and forty five minutes later, Sam, Dean, and Aliea were asleep and the Doctor was extremely bored. "Ugh. Is this how time normally passes? R-e-a-l-l-y slowly?"

Sherlock chuckled. "You must lead a chaotic life, Doctor. Always in a different time and place."

"...I suppose it _is_ pretty chaotic."

"Will you ever get tired of it?"

"Well, will you ever get tired of solving crimes?"

"Never."

"Then you already know my answer."

"So this...friend you're going to meet-" Sherlock was cut off by an announcement. " _Attention all passengers. Please get back in your seats and buckle your seat belts, as we will begin descending momentarily_."

Aliea, Dean, and Sam sat up. "We're here?" Sam asked.

"Yep," said the Doctor.

Suddenly, everyone felt the nose of the plane tip down as the plane began to descend. A few minutes later, they felt a huge jolt as the plane's wheels came into contact with the pavement. " _Ladies and gentlemen_ ," the speakers crackled, " _Welcome to Cardiff, Wales_."

Needless to say, the process of getting off the plane and out of the airport took a while. When they finally got out, the Doctor looked around for a cab. He hailed one nearby and got in, motioning for the others to follow. "Roald Dahl, os gwelwch yn dda." The driver nodded and started the cab.

"You speak Welsh?" Dean asked.

"I speak everything."

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked.

"Roald Dahl Plass. It's a public space in Cardiff Bay. It was named after Cardiff-born author Roald Dahl. Great man, Dahl, he was a psychic if you can believe it. Anyway, Roald Dahl Plass is next to the Wales Millennium Center and water tower."

"Why there?" Aliea asked.

"Because that's where we'll find my friend."

After approximately ten minutes, the driver pulled to a stop. "Rydym yma." "We're here," said the Doctor, getting out after paying the driver.

One by one, the others exited the vehicle. Before Aliea left, she turned to the driver. "Diolch i chi," she said, getting out and closing the car door. The driver nodded at her before driving off.

"You know Welsh too?" Dean asked.

She shrugged, "I spent some time in Wales... Where now, Doctor?"

"Over there," he said, pointing to a small office building a short distance away. "But first, there are a few things you need to know about my friend..." The Doctor went on to explain about his friend's personality.

Sherlock wasn't paying any attention, he was looking at a square of pavement nearby. There was something...off about it. A kind of almost shimmering. Like a mirage... The Doctor's last words snapped him out of it. "What?" he asked, looking up.

"Oh, never mind. You'll find out." The Doctor turned and walked towards the office building. They followed him inside and found a tall young man with brown hair and wearing a suit sitting behind a desk. His nameplate read 'Ianto Jones.'

"Hello," the Doctor said, "I'm looking for a Captain Jack Harkness."

Ianto instantly assumed a wary expression.

"We're old friends from a while back."

Some of the suspicion cleared from Ianto's face. "I'll call him."

"Excellent, we'll just be outside." He turned and walked out the door, closely followed by the rest of the group.

"Who's 'Captain Jack Harkness?'" Sherlock asked.

"You'll meet him in a minute."

Just then, a man walked out of the office. He was tall, with blue eyes and tousled brown hair. He was wearing brown shoes, black pants, a light blue button up shirt, a belt, tan braces, and a navy blue World War II style coat. And he was astonishingly handsome. He seemed to generate a kind of magnetism that drew people towards him. Aliea stared at him. There was something hauntingly familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello," he said, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Hello, Jack," said the Doctor.

"It seems I'm at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I don't know who you or any of these lovely people are." He winked flirtatiously in their direction.

"You do know me, Jack. Even though I'm afraid I've changed my face again."

"Doctor?!"

The Doctor nodded and Jack pulled him into a giant hug, lifting him off his feet. "It's been so long. Too long. You regenerated. When?"

"Just a little while after I saw you at the bar," said the Doctor, struggling out of the hug. "I absorbed nuclear radiation after my final confrontation with the master."

"Well, I like your regeneration," said Jack, looking him up and down, "Not sure about the bow tie though."

"Hey! Bow ties are cool!"

"So the Master came back then?" Jack asked, his face suddenly going grave.

"Yes. But I beat him."

"Shame I wasn't there. I would've loved to get my hands on him. Never paid him back for The Year That Never Was."

"I wish I didn't come to give you bad news. But you might get your chance."

"He's back?!"

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "He escaped and now he's gunning for revenge."

"Before you tell me about that, I believe I need to be properly introduced to your friends." He walked over to them.

"Hello," said Sam, "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Jack shook each of their hands in turn.

"Hello," he said, walking up to Sherlock and giving him a flirty smile. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

Sherlock didn't miss the suggestive smile nor the tone he spoke with. "Sherlock Holmes," he said briskly, shaking Jack's hand.

" _Really_? It's a pleasure meeting you." He snuck a wink at Sherlock before moving on to Aliea. To his embarrassment, Sherlock felt his cheeks get hot. He scowled and looked away.

"Hello," said Jack to Aliea, "And you are?"

"Aliea Brook."

Jack's expression seemed to momentarily freeze. "Aliea... What a nice name."

"Thank you," said Aliea, slightly puzzled. She was almost certain she had seen recognition in his eyes when she told him her name. She paused, staring at Jack. He looked _so_ familiar, almost as if she had met him before. Something about his eye...

"So Jack," said the Doctor, "Still your same old base?"

"Yep! Why don't you come on in and we can talk about the problem you mentioned."

The group followed Jack inside the office. They watched in amazement as a secret door slid open and then walked down a cement passageway, finally emerging into a huge underground space filled with technology.

"Welcome to the Hub."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than the last two. More will be posted tomorrow. Also, sorry if the Welsh isn't correct. I used Google translate :P
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	9. Torchwood Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

"What exactly is this?" Sam asked.

"This is the main base of Torchwood Three," Jack said, "Torchwood is a secret organization created by Queen Victoria in 1869, outside both the government and the police that deals with alien threats. Torchwood One had the wrong ideas and approach to aliens and was destroyed in an invasion. Torchwood Two has an office in Glasgow, run by one man. Torchwood Four is missing but I'm sure it'll turn up someday."

Two people walked in. One of them was the man from earlier but the other was a new girl who looked to be in her twenties. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a red shirt and jeans. "This is Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones."

"Hold on, I've seen you two before, haven't I?" said the Doctor, "When the Daleks invaded, you were on one of the screens in the subwave network!"

Gwen looked puzzled. "I don't remember you being there."

"Well, not this face. Back then I traveled with a red headed woman called Donna Noble and I wore a long coat and Converse."

Gwen was stunned. "You're the Doctor?"

"Yep," said the Doctor, smiling, "Anyway, Gwen, Ianto, this is the gang," he said, gesturing to the others, "I love it when I have a gang! That's Sherlock, Dean, Sam, and Aliea."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. Real pleasure," Dean said, "But can I get a coffee? I left our drinks in my car."

"I'll make some coffee then," Ianto said.

"Oh, do you think you could make some tea as well?" Aliea asked.

"Sure thing," said Ianto before hurrying off.

"So Doctor, why don't we head to the meeting room to talk?" Jack suggested.

The seven people made their way up to a room containing a long table and some chairs. Each person sat in a chair and then Jack began the discussion. "I've already told Gwen and Ianto about the Master, so you're free to start explaining."

"Right," said the Doctor, "So the last time I ran into the Master, he got trapped with Gallifrey. Since then, he obviously managed to escape and make it back to Earth. I'm not sure of his current plan, only that it will most likely involve taking over the Earth and finding me. He'll know by now that I'm traveling with you, so you will also be in danger."

 _Beep beep_! Sherlock's phone was ringing. "Excuse me," he said, rising from the table and making his way out of the room.

"What is it?"

"Sherlock."

"What do you want now, Mycroft?"

"Any progress?"

Sherlock sighed impatiently. "We're in Cardiff right now."

"Why in God's name would you go to Cardiff?"

Sherlock briefly explained about meeting the Doctor, although he left out the fact that he was an alien.

Little did he know that Mycroft knew full well who and what the Doctor was. "Hmm. I would be careful with him. You need to get to London as soon as possible. There is an...urgent problem that you might want to know about. I can't disclose it over the phone, so that's why I need you in London. I'll send a helicopter. Where are you?"

"Roald Dahl Plass."

"Excellent. The helicopter should meet you in approximately half an hour. Don't be late." With that, he hung up. Sherlock slipped his phone back into his pocket and strode back into the meeting room. "Something came up. My brother needs me in London."

"We need to get there as well. We were just discussing whether to catch a plane or take the Torchwood car," Aliea said.

"He's sending a helicopter to our location."

"A helicopter?" Dean asked, "How does one acquire a helicopter?"

"His brother occupies a role in the British government," said the Doctor.

"He _is_ the British government," Sherlock muttered.

"Okay," Aliea said, "We'll take the helicopter."

"I'm coming with you," Jack said, "Since London is where the Master most likely is. Gwen, Ianto, are you planning on tagging along?"

Both shook their heads. "We're going to stay and monitor the Hub," Gwen said, "Someone needs to keep an eye on the rift."

"Okay. When does the chopper arrive?"

"Half an hour," Sherlock said.

"Excellent."

Thirty minutes later, everyone, minus Gwen and Ianto, was outside waiting when they heard the rhythmic noise of the helicopter approaching. A few seconds later, a sleek black chopper landed on the pavement.

Wasting no time, the group started walking towards it.


	10. Over the River and Through the Woods to Mycroft's House We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Forty five minutes later, the helicopter set down next to a large mansion. Everyone got out and was escorted inside and up to a spacious office. Seated behind the desk was a tall man wearing a suit. He had reddish brown hair and a long nose and everyone could see the resemblance to Sherlock when he looked at them, deducing their identities. "Hello," he said, smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes. "I am Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother."

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam," said Dean, shaking Mycroft's hand.

"Hello," said the Doctor, grinning. He stepped forward and also shook Mycroft's hand, "I'm the Doctor."

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack, smiling and shaking hands.

"Not now Jack," said the Doctor in a slightly irritated tone.

"And who might you be, my dear?"

"Aliea Brook," said Aliea. She did not offer to shake hands. Something about Sherlock's brother made her wary.

"A pleasure meeting all of you. Now, as Sherlock might have told you, I called him here to warn him of an extremely urgent problem." He turned to Sherlock. "Moriarty is back."

"What?!" asked Sherlock sharply.

"One of my men found this on the door of 221B," Mycroft said, passing a piece of paper to Sherlock. Written on it was 'Come out and play, Sherlock' -JM.

"Is John alright?"

"He's fine. He wasn't there at the time."

Sherlock visibly relaxed.

"Would you mind telling us who the hell 'Moriarty' is?" Dean demanded.

"My archenemy," Sherlock said. He quickly told them about Moriarty's games and how Sherlock had faked his own death to dismantle his extensive network. The more he told, the more anxious Aliea was becoming. After hearing how bad Moriarty was initially, a fear had been consistently growing on her mind. When Sherlock had finished, she voiced her concern. "Doctor what if the Master met Moriarty?"

The Doctor's face paled. "It's a definite possibility," he said, swallowing nervously, "They sound very like one another."

"From what I know of Moriarty and what you've told me about the Master, them getting together would conclude in potentially disastrous results," Sherlock said.

"Yes, and if they are together, their first move will be to get to me, you, and everyone we care about."

"John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. Mycroft-"

"Don't worry Sherlock, it's been taken care of," Mycroft said, cutting him off, "As soon as we received news indicating Moriarty had returned, I had them all brought here."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're really tired and would really appreciate a room," said Dean.

"Of course. You two have rooms right next to one another. One of my men will escort you." A man dressed in all black showed them out of the office.

"If you don't mind, I'll follow," Jack said, "I'd like to be well rested before seeing the Master again." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

"I would like to see John," Sherlock said.

"Very well, I'll have him come up," said Mycroft. He ordered one of his men to find John and show him to the office.

"Please have a seat." Everyone sat down. "So, since we're assuming that the Master and Moriarty have combined forces, what would they know?"

"Well, Moriarty would know that I have returned to London and he either will or already has found out where and who with."

"If I know the Master, and believe me, I know him all too well, he will also know that I am back and with friends. I can also safely assume that he knows I don't have the Tar-you know what," said the Doctor.

Suddenly, the office door opened, and John Watson walked in. "Hello Sherlock. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"John," acknowledged Sherlock.

"Have a seat John," said Mycroft, "You will want to be informed on what we're discussing."

They filled him in on everything they knew and assumed about the Master and Moriarty, leaving out the alien parts.

"Moriarty's back?!" exclaimed John in alarm, "I can't believe it. How did he do it? He blew his brains out!"

"He appeared to have done so but then again John, I appeared to have jumped off a roof, so Moriarty could have faked his death just as easily. Now, if you'll excuse me, brother, we've had a long day. We're going up to our rooms."

"Fine. But just so you know, I don't want you leaving your rooms. After all, one, maybe two dangerous psychopaths are on the prowl. I'll have men posted outside."

The four exited the office. "Let's go to my room," Sherlock said quietly, "Then we can fill John in on everything we didn't tell my brother."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Aliea, and off they walked.


	11. A Plan of Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

A minute later, they were seated in Sherlock's room. "I believe we have some explaining to do," Sherlock said.

"Yes you bloody well do," said John.

"Very well. I'll start at the beginning." He began from when he met Dean, Sam, and Aliea, and went on to talk about the Doctor and the stories everyone had. Finally, he told John about their discovery that the Master was back, their time in Cardiff, and the other part of their discussion with Mycroft.

John looked stunned. "What are we going to do?"

"Obviously, we're going to have to find the Master and Moriarty," the Doctor said, "And we can't do that from our rooms."

"Knowing, them, they'll probably find us first," said Aliea, "In which case, we can't be found here."

"Indeed," said Sherlock, "What do you suggest?"

"We sneak away. Meet me in my room in twenty minutes. We don't want to leave now or we'll arouse suspicion."

* * *

 

After twenty minutes, everyone made their way to Aliea's room where they discovered a long rope made out of curtains and bed sheets leading out the open window.

"We can climb down this."

"Will it hold?" John asked.

"Yes. I've had to do this a few times before. Hurry, start climbing!"

Sherlock and the Doctor were first to climb onto the rope and start moving down. After a moment's hesitation, John followed. Aliea waited until they had made it to the grass below before starting to climb.

Suddenly, the door to the room banged open and one of Mycroft's agents burst in, gun in hand. Startled, Aliea's hands slipped from the makeshift rope. She tried to regain her hold but she was already falling towards the ground.

Thinking fast, she turned so she was falling face first and tucked into a ball. She hit the ground and rolled forward and came up in a standing position.

"Run!" she yelled. They all took off running and didn't stop until they had passed into the shelter of some trees.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" John asked Aliea, "Break the fall, I mean."

She grinned. "When you're falling from high up, if you can hit the ground at a roll, you can turn the downwards motion into forwards motion and will have a less likely chance of getting injured."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should get going," Sherlock said, "After all, we have two madmen to find."


	12. Malicious Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

About a hour and a half later, the group had come upon a shopping center and decided to stop and get some food. They were sitting at a table, eating, when Sherlock's phone beeped, indicating that he had received a text. He looked down at his phone. It read: ' _L_ _ong time, no see Sherlock -JM_.' "Moriarty," said Sherlock.

"What?! Where?!" John asked in alarm.

"He texted me."

"Do you think he knows where we are?" Aliea asked.

"Possibly. If he does, then that can very well mean the Master also knows."

"Well, that's just fantastic! Now we can assume that both of the psychos know our location."

"Do you think they're here as well?" John asked.

"It's likely that they are," said Sherlock, "But I think Moriarty will let us know in some shape or form if he's here."

Suddenly, one of the small shops in the center exploded. Everyone in the vicinity was thrown to the ground by the blast. The group quickly got to their feet and looked around.

"Well, if that isn't Moriarty announcing his presence, I don't know what is," said John. He noticed that some of the people nearer to the explosion had been injured. His doctor instincts kicked in and he ran over to help.

Aliea was still looking around the center. She looked at the building opposite to the destroyed one and glimpsed a man in a suit standing on the roof. "Sherlock!" she yelled, pointing.

Sherlock turned his head, saw the man, and took off running towards the building, Aliea on his heels.

"Stop!" shouted the Doctor, "Don't all go running in different directions! That's what he wants!" But no one paid him any attention.

He stood there, frantically looking back and forth between the buildings. Suddenly, someone grabbed him and he felt a cloth being pressed to his mouth. He tried to call out but no one was around to hear him.

Over by the damaged shop, John was busy tending to a woman who had a piece of shrapnel lodged in her leg when her eyes widened in alarm at something behind him. He spun around, only to come face to face with a man dressed in black holding a club in one hand and a cloth in the other. Seeing that he had been spotted, the man dropped the cloth and lifted his club. John threw a punch at him and hit him square on the nose but the man had brought his club down on John's head at the exact same time. He crumpled to the ground and everything went dark.

Meanwhile, Aliea and Sherlock had gotten inside the other building and were making their way up to the roof. They had been ready and had already taken out two attackers in the of running up to the roof. Finally, they ascended the last flight of stairs and emerged onto the rooftop.

Moriarty was standing across from them with another man holding a gun at his side, pointing it at the door they had come through. At their sudden and unexpected appearance, the alarmed man flinched back. The gun went off.

"Sherlock!" Aliea yelled. She saw the bullet heading towards Sherlock as if in slow motion.

Without any other option, she did the only thing she could do. She dived in front of Sherlock, flinging her arms out to shield him. The bullet hit her square in the chest and she fell to the ground.


	13. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Sherlock stumbled back in shock. He looked down and saw Aliea lying on the ground in front of him. She was on her back, her chest oozing blood and her eyes vacant. He bent down and grabbed her face in his hands. "Aliea!" he said sharply. Getting no response, he put his hand on her neck and felt for a pulse but couldn't detect one.

He looked up at Moriarty with fire in his eyes. Moriarty stared back, matching his rage with amusement.

"He wasn't supposed to shoot at you Sherlock. But I'm afraid that when you suddenly came barreling out that door, you gave him quite the scare. In the end, I suppose luck was on his side because your friend there took the bullet instead of you. If you had died, I'm afraid I would have had to kill him. Your death would have been too quick, and then of course my favorite toy would be broken. But, as they say 'All's well that ends well.'"

Sherlock stood up and started to take a step towards him but didn't get very far. Someone grabbed him from behind and held a rag to his mouth until the world darkened and everything turned black.

* * *

 

He awoke in a large room tied to a chair. He seemed to be in some kind of warehouse. About ten feet away was the Doctor, who it had seemed, had been waiting for him to come around. "Where are we?"

"No idea. I woke up here and saw you."

"Where's John?"

"He hasn't been brought in yet as far as I know."

"What happened?"

"You all went running off in different directions, which was exactly what Moriarty wanted. John ran one way and you and Aliea ran the other way. I was making up my mind about whom I should follow when someone grabbed me from behind and I blacked out. What about you?"

"Aliea and I ran towards Moriarty. We made our way up through the building and managed to take out two of Moriarty's men. We got to the roof and I burst out, startling another of Moriarty's men. He was aiming a gun at the doorway and reacted to my sudden entrance by shooting at me. Alieaâ€¦saw him fire. She jumped in front of me and took the bullet. A direct hit to the heart. I'm sorry Doctor, but she's dead."

The Doctor's expression immediately fell. "Poor Aliea."

Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together. Something in the Doctor's face seemed false, but instead of commenting on it, he put it aside. He had to be seeing things.

Suddenly, a door at the far end of the warehouse opened and three men came in. One holding a chair and some rope, and the other two dragging an unconscious John between them.

Sherlock noticed that John had a nasty looking bump on the side of his head.

The men set John on the chair and proceeded to tie him to it in the same fashion as the Doctor and Sherlock. Once their task was complete, they left the warehouse. A few minutes later, John blinked and sat up. "What? Where am I?"

"We're in some sort of warehouse," said the Doctor, "What happened to you?"

"I was tending to one of the injured people when she noticed something behind me. I turned around and saw one of Moriarty's men. Seeing that I had spotted him, he dropped the cloth he was going to use and hit me over the head with a club. What about you two?"

Sherlock and the Doctor recounted their stories.

When he heard about Aliea, John bowed his head.

After a moment of silence, he looked up, "What are we going to do now?"

"That is an excellent question," came a voice from behind them.


	14. A Talk With The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Moriarty strode over to them, followed by two of his men. "What indeed are you going to do, Doctor Watson?" he asked in a slightly mocking voice boasting an Irish lilt.

"Moriarty," growled Sherlock.

Moriarty grinned. "Hello Sherlock. I see you've made some friends. It's a little unusual, don't you think, for a sociopath to have friends. But I guess you don't care about that, do you?"

"What do you want?" asked the Doctor.

"Now _that_ is an interesting question. What do I want? Well, the answer is I want many things, my dear Doctor, one of them being your enticingly interesting time ship."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

Moriarty noticed this. "Yes, I know about your ship. Time and space travel? Amazing! Unfortunately we've run into a little trouble locating it. But we're working on that. I've heard many interesting things about you, Doctor. I've heard that you're an alien who has lived for centuries. Humans must seem so puny compared to you! And yet, you keep coming back to Earth. I would relish the chance to study you and your interesting abilities but I'm afraid there's someone else who wants to see you."

"Who?" the Doctor asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Oh, just our lord and _Master_."

The Doctor paled.

"I see you already know who I mean. Good. But now I need to speak exclusively with Sherlock and our good Doctor Watson. So if you don't mind, I'll be asking you to keep quiet."

He turned back to Sherlock and John.

"So Sherlock. As I said before, you're traveling with a bigger crowd. There's John, of course, and the Doctor, but we mustn't forget about the Winchesters. Don't worry, I'm having them tracked down and brought here. Oh, and we have to mention your, ah, _absent_ friend who took that bullet for you. The only person I knew of before who would do something like that for Sherlock Holmes is your John. But she did it which means you must have had something quite special."

Sherlock scowled but said nothing.

"Don't feel too talkative then, do we Sherlock? Moriarty asked. Just then, his phone started ringing to 'Stayin' Alive'." He frowned and answered it.

"Hello?'

"Yes, who else?"

He held up a finger.

"Before you say anything, I'd like you to consider whether what you're about to say is important enough to risk your neck."

There was a moment's pause.

"Good, very good."

"It looks like you'll continue existing. Today's your lucky day. I'll meet you outside with some of my men."

He ended the call.

"Sorry boys! It appears there's been a development. We'll continue our little chat later. Ciao!"

With that, he and his men left the warehouse.

Everyone visibly relaxed.

"That was close," said the Doctor.

"Indeed," said Sherlock, "I wonder what news he's received."

Suddenly, they heard a clang from somewhere behind them. None of them could turn their heads far enough, so they just had to sit there and listen for more noises. None were forthcoming.

Sherlock was just about to yell out to whomever or whatever it was when a hand was clamped down over his mouth.

"Mmph!"

"Shh!" hissed a voice in his ear. "Do you want to get us all killed?"

The mystery person took their hand off his mouth and stepped around him into the light.

"Aliea?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter will be posted
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	15. Why Don't The Dead Stay Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Aliea grinned. "Miss me Sherly?"

"Don't call me Sherly!" he snapped, glaring at her.

Aliea laughed. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead again."

"How are you alive? The bullet went straight into your heart." Even he couldn't come up with an explanation and he had died before.

Aliea, deciding there was no other way, gave them the short version of her life story. But before they could comment on it, she shushed them. "There's not much time. This will pretty much be the only chance I have to get you out." She started working on the ropes that bound Sherlock, but before she could untie him, a voice rang out.

"You really shouldn't have spent so much time talking."

A gunshot sounded and she collapsed to the floor.

Moriarty and his men had reentered the room and one of them, seeing what was happening, had shot Aliea through the head. Moriarty waltzed over. "What's this?" he asked, mildly surprised. "Wasn't she the one who took the bullet for you? How did she fake her death?"

Sherlock, feeling he needed to keep Moriarty's attention, started speaking. "Obviously she couldn't have faked her death. She had no idea that she would be shot upon coming to that rooftop so she had no time to prepare. Therefore, taking into consideration all the evidence, the only possible explanation is..."

"Sherlock don't!" yelled the Doctor.

"...she can't die."

The Doctor would have face-palmed if his hands had been free.

Moriarty's facial expression morphed from puzzled to disturbingly interested.

Sherlock had just realized his mistake. "Probably shouldn't have said that."

John rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

Moriarty snapped his fingers and the two men left the room, only to return with yet another chair and some rope. They quickly tied Aliea to the chair, looking confused as to why they were tying up a dead person.

Five minutes later, Aliea gasped and sat up. She took in the fact that she was tied to a chair and then the fact that Moriarty was standing in front of her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Bollocks."

"This is a most unexpected turn of events," Moriarty said, "I was just coming in to give you some good news and then who do I see but Sherlock's savior standing in front of me."

"What news?" asked the Doctor.

"Hmm?"

"What news were you going to give us?"

"Oh, just the fact that we have some friends of yours who wish to join the party."

The door of the warehouse opened again and ten of Moriarty's men came in, four of them carrying two chairs and rope, and six of them restraining the Winchesters. The chairs were set down and the Winchesters were bound to them with some difficulty. The men then proceeded to leave the warehouse, which now contained twice as many prisoners.

Moriarty walked over to the new arrivals. "Hello!" he said cheerfully to Dean.

"Get away from me you crazy son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, struggling against the ropes.

"How did you find them?" John asked.

"It was fairly easy. I already knew they came to London with you, all I needed to do was find out where. We found them outside your brother's house Sherlock. They had obviously left some time after you."

"Why do you need them?" the Doctor asked, "I know why you want me and Sherlock, but why John, Aliea, Sam, and Dean?"

"I don't think you're getting it! Dr. Watson has a close friendship with Sherlock, which makes him useful. Aliea here has an interesting ability that will keep me entertained, and Sam and Dean are very important to a few other people. I don't take people without a purpose."

"Hold on there!" said Dean, "What do you mean we're important to people?"

"I'm certain you'll find out soon. But first there's someone else you're going to meet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. More will be posted tomorrow :)
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	16. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

The warehouse door opened yet again and a solitary figure strode in. He was wearing dark jeans, a black hoodie, and white trainers. He had bleached blond hair and a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "Hel-lo!" He walked until he was standing before them, next to Moriarty. "I'm the Master."

The Doctor fidgeted and looked nervous. The Master noticed this and grinned. "Hello there, Doctor." Then, he looked over at Sherlock.

"He yours?" he asked Moriarty.

Moriarty smiled. "Yes. Sherlock's quite a genius."

"What do you mean, Sherlock's yours?" John asked.

"He's _my_ archenemy. Not jealous are you Johnny-boy?"

"So the two of you have gotten together. What's the plan? A movie night?" Sherlock asked sarcastically.

"Ooh! Fun idea!" said the Master. He looked at Moriarty. "We'll have to add that in afterwards."

"You've gotten all of us together for some reason. The Doctor and I, well, it's obvious why we're here, we're your archenemies, John is here because of me and Aliea is here because Moriarty is bored but what about the Winchesters? Moriarty mentioned them being important to people. Are you going to threaten those people with them? For some reason, I doubt it. The Winchesters' job gives us an indication. Whoever wants them, they're most likely very powerful, more powerful than both of you and almost definitely not human. Conclusion: the Winchesters are bargaining chips to gain you power. Not sure what your plan is yet but it most likely involves taking over the Earth and possibly the rest of the universe, due to the input of the Master."

The Master looked impressed.

"So I got it right then? Good."

"Hold on," said the Doctor, "I'd like to know just who you're bargaining with. From what Sherlock said, he/she/it definitely has something to do with the Winchesters' line of work. I don't think it's a demon. The Master is more powerful than demons. So now the most likely choices are angels or gods. Both are very likely seeing as both are very powerful. But based off of the mythologies I know of, I don't think it's gods. After we've singled out gods and demons we have to go with angels. Now, most angels are very good and wouldn't deal with people such as the Master and Moriarty. However, we know that not all angels are good and some angels could be willing to go to any length to get what they want if they need it enough. Now, what else did the Winchesters say was going on? The Apocalypse. Which has to do with the release of Lucifer. Combining the fact that Lucifer is extremely powerful and he is an angel gone bad, we can assume that Moriarty and the Master are dealing with him to gain power. What does Lucifer want? The Earth. Once Moriarty and the Master have enough power, they're going to give him the Earth. After all, what's it to them when there are billions of other planets, most of which are more advanced?"

"Ooh, I can see why he's your archenemy. Very clever and not boring," said Moriarty to the Master.

"I could say the same about Sherlock... Well done Doctor! We are indeed dealing with Lucifer. You see, Sammy here is Lucifer's true vessel. Because of this, Lucifer is most anxious to find him. Once we turn him over, Lucifer will give us an army of demons with which to help us take control. Then, we'll move on to the universe. Afterwards, Lucifer gets control of the Earth and can do whatever he wants. Win win."

"Ah, but there's a slight catch," said Moriarty, "Not only do we have Sam, but we also have Dean, who is the true vessel of Michael, the archangel. So, we plan to turn him over to Zachariah, just because we're feeling nice. Then, the angels will stop Lucifer and the Earth will go pretty much back to normal, seeing as we'll be ruling the universe at that point." He turned and gave the Master a high five.

"That's it? You've just told us your entire plan?" Aliea asked.

"Not quite," said the Master, "To start off world domination, we're going to need to contact Sherlock's brother. If he turns over control, less people will have to die to the demons."

Sherlock laughed, "He'll never give you control!"

Moriarty smiled, "I think if we told him that you would die otherwise, he might reconsider."

"Mycroft doesn't _care_ about people."

"We'll see."

"He knows you wouldn't dare kill me. After all, you need a lot to keep you entertained. With me gone, you'll start to get bored."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I will kill you Sherlock. I almost did last time. This time, I'll have taking over the universe to look forward to. What makes you think I'll be bored without you?"


	17. Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Mycroft sat at his desk, deep in thought. He was wondering where Sherlock and his friends could've gone. He actually was concerned about him, even though he firmly denied it and gave no appearance of caring.

His phone started ringing. He looked at the display.

' _Blocked Number_ '

Sighing, he answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hi Mycroft."

He sat bolt upright in his chair.

"You."

"Me."

"What do you want?'

"I wanted to inform you that in a very short time, I shall have an army at my command. An army stronger than any on this planet."

"What's the point in telling me this?'

"If you surrender control to me, less people will have to die. And if you won't do it to spare lives, I have a little incentive to ensure you go through with it."

"There's nothing you have that would make me betray my country, not to mention the rest of the world."

"I have your brother."

Four words.

That's all it took for the feeling of dread to fully settle upon Mycroft Holmes. Despite him saying "caring is not an advantage," he cared a lot for his younger brother and would go to huge lengths to protect him. After listening to Moriarty, all of the color drained from his face.

At the other end, Moriarty smirked. He pretty much knew the effect his words had had on the eldest Holmes. However, he also knew that Mycroft was no fool and wouldn't give him control until he was sure Moriarty was telling the truth. Because of this, Moriarty had moved Sherlock in front of the only security camera he hadn't taken down. One of his men stood next to Sherlock, aiming a gun at his head. Moriarty himself stood on Sherlock's other side, staring up at the camera.

"How do I know you're not lying?" came Mycroft's voice through the phone.

Moriarty grinned. These Holmes could be so predictable. "Take a look at security camera 87."

Mycroft pressed 'mute' on the phone.

"Get me a visual on security camera 87!"

One of his men left the room, only to return a few minutes later carrying a tablet and looking worried.

With building apprehension, Mycroft took the tablet from the man and looked at the image on the screen. Tied to a chair was his younger brother. Standing on one side was a man holding a gun to his head and on the other, Moriarty grinning and waving at the camera. Sherlock, for his part, was managing to look at Moriarty with both boredom and hostility.

Swallowing hard, Mycroft unmuted the phone and put it back up to his ear.

"Now you know I'm telling the truth. And if you refuse, Mycroft Holmes, your brother will die right here with you watching."

Mycroft silently cursed Moriarty. He was clever, finding Mycroft's only weakness and exploiting it so thoroughly.

"So what will it be Mr. Holmes?'

Mycroft set down the phone to gather his thoughts. He looked down at the tablet again.

Sherlock was looking at the camera, shaking his head. Of course Sherlock wouldn't want him to do this. Not for him. But Sherlock didn't understand. He wasn't the older brother. All older siblings know that they must watch out for their younger siblings, no matter the cost.

He looked into the tablet at his younger brother.

"I'm sorry Sherlock."

He picked up his phone once more and steeled his nerves.

"Very well," he said in a defeated voice, "I'll do it."

"Excellent. I'll be needing the passwords to all the major things as I'm sure you're aware of. And if even one is missing, you can kiss your brother goodbye."

"I thought as much. Fine..."

He proceeded to list the passwords Moriarty had asked for.

"Thank you Mycroft. Oh, and I think I'd better mention...if any one of those is fake, you know what will happen."

"Indeed I do."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Holmes."

The line went dead and the camera went black.


	18. Dealing With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

The five prisoners in the warehouse sat up straighter when Moriarty came back, his man dragging the chair Sherlock was seated in.

They were secretly relieved at Moriarty's return. They had been left with the Master while Moriarty was dealing with Mycroft and the Master had been passing the time by going through a list of things he would do to torment the Doctor.

"I'm assuming that because Sherlock's still alive, you have the codes?" the Master asked.

"Yes," Moriarty said, "Mycroft Holmes always did say that caring is not an advantage but he apparently can't take his own advice. I could tell how much he cared about his brother from the worry in his voice."

"Did you set everything up using the passwords yet?"

"One of my men is working on it as we speak."

"Excellent. Now onto the fun part!"

The madmen turned toward the Winchesters.

"It's time to summon Lucifer," said the Master gleefully.

Everyone watched as Moriarty performed the summoning ritual. He had started chanting when the Master broke in. "Make sure he appears inside that circle," he said, pointing to a circle that seemed to be made of water.

"Holy oil," said Dean to clear up the others' confusion. "Lucifer is an archangel and that's one of the few things that can trap him. You light the oil on fire and angels can't cross it."

Moriarty glared at the interruption.

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting?" Dean asked sarcastically, "By all means, continue summoning Satan."

Moriarty resumed chanting. At the end of the chant, he threw something into the middle of the holy oil, which had been lit by one of his men. A crack of thunder was heard overhead and a huge flash of light appeared on the inside if the circle. Once it had dissipated, a man was standing in the middle. He was tall, with blue eyes and hair the color of John's. He was wearing jeans and a green T-shirt with a blue button up shirt opened over it.

"Well, it has to be said, you don't _look_ like the devil," said the Master.

"Well, I _am_ an archangel. Anyway, this is a vessel. Who summoned me?"

"I did," Moriarty said, "I have a proposition to offer."

"What could you possibly have that would interest me?"

"Sam Winchester."

Lucifer turned and spotted Sam. "Ah. Now that _is_ interesting. You have somehow gotten a hold of my true vessel."

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"An army of demons."

"Why would you want a demon army? Demons are so boring."

"Well, you see, we have a plan to take over the universe," said Moriarty, gesturing to himself and the Master.

"And who are you? This one is human but you seem to be something different."

"My name is the Master and I am a Time Lord of Gallifrey."

"Interesting, I thought the Time Lords were all but extinct."

"Yes, I happen to be one of the two remaining Time Lords."

"So, Time Lord, how can a demon army help you to take control of the universe?"

"Well, the demon army is to help us take control of the Earth. We're part way done seeing as we've got access to all Earth's important information. Once we control Earth, it will be used as a sort of springboard to gain us control of other planets and armies until we're strong enough to rule the universe. That's where the second part of our proposition comes in."

"Oh?"

"Once we've gained access to enough other planets, we won't require Earth anymore and you can have it."

"So you're offering me control of the Earth _and_ my true vessel? All for a scrawny demon army?"

"Yes. Do you accept?"

"Any other conditions?"

"Oh, yes actually. We need to have full control of the demons and your promise to only take your vessel and not harm anyone else when we let you out."

"Easy, you have my word."

"Let's shake on it."

The fire was put out and then Lucifer shook hands with both the Master and Moriarty. He then strode over until he was standing next to Sam.

"Why, hello Dean."

"Get away from Sammy you son of a bitch!"

"Nice to see you too. Sorry Dean but Sam and I have some unfinished business." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder and the two of them vanished in a flash of light.

"Well that was easy," said the Master.

Just then, a strange woman walked in.

"Who are you?" Moriarty asked sharply.

"I'm part of your new army," she said, her eyes flickering black.

"Excellent. I'm sure you already know what to do?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm putting you in charge of the others. Remember, do whatever it takes to seize control."

She nodded again and then left the warehouse.

"One down and one to go!" said the Master triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for today. I'll post more tomorrow, along with the fourth chapter of Herald of the Machine World :)
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	19. Bargaining With Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

The holy oil had been relit and then Moriarty began the chant to summon Zachariah. Everyone averted their eyes as a blinding light flashed in the circle. Once the light had disappeared, they turned to look.

An older man was standing inside the circle. He had green eyes, was wearing a suit, and had a balding problem. He looked more than a little irritated at being summoned.

"What is it?" he snapped, "This is not a good time. I was just out looking for the Winchesters. I can't get pulled out of the most important search I've been on since the start of the Apocalypse. Who are you people anyway?"

"Jim Moriarty."

"I'm the Master."

"Why did you summon me?"

"We have something very important to the outcome of the Apocalypse," said the Master.

"It had better be important. If I find out that you've wasted my timeâ€¦"

"We have Dean Winchester," said Moriarty.

"Well, why didn't you say so? That _is_ important. Michael's true vessel. But there's got to be some sort of a catch. What do you want?"

"Nothing. We don't need anything. You can have him."

"There must be something you're after."

"No, nothing. In fact, because we're feeling nice, we'll give you some free info as well."

"Yes?"

"Lucifer has Sam Winchester."

"Well that makes my finding Dean all the more urgent. How could he have found him?"

"It's beyond us but we found Dean Winchester and once we learned who he was, we summoned you."

"Well, I am most appreciative. Now, if you couldâ€¦" said Zachariah, motioning to the fire.

Moriarty signaled one of his men. The man grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire around Zachariah. Zachariah stepped out of the circle and walked over to Dean.

"Hello Dean."

"Stay away from me!"

Zachariah chuckled. "I don't think so. You see, I've been looking a long time for you and you have become quite the nuisance. Now that I've found you, you're not going to get away so easily." He touched Dean's forehead and they both vanished in a flash.

"Well, there's another one taken care of," said the Master, "Our plan is going smoothly. What shall we do to pass the time?"

"We still have those four an after threatening Sherlock's life, Mycroft is sure to come looking. We'll have to take them back to Headquarters."

A group of men came in and untied them one by one, refastening their hands behind their backs.

Sherlock was not about to be defeated that easily. He struggled against them as much as he could.

"Now Sherlock," said Moriarty, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at John's head. Seeing this, Sherlock immediately stopped struggling.

However, he was not the only one who was making a last desperate escape attempt. Aliea had been working on her bonds throughout all of the deal making, so when one of the men released her feet, she kicked him in the side, causing him to fall over. Seizing her chance, she sprinted towards the door as fast as she could.

Almost lazily, Moriarty brought his arm around and shot her through the head.

"You know, her ability really makes it easier to stop her from escaping."

"Ability?" asked the Master.

"She doesn't stay dead."

The Master looked at the Doctor incredulously. "Another one, Doctor?"

Within a few minutes, the prisoners had been transported into a van that immediately set off for Moriarty's headquarters.


	20. Moriarty's Headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Aliea woke standing up in a cement room. That was the first bad sign. The second bad sign was when she tried to move, she found that her wrists had been cuffed to a bar above her. The final bad sign was realizing she wasn't alone. Everyone else was also in the room, in the same position she was.

"Where are we?"

"We're somewhere in Moriarty's headquarters, I believe," said the Doctor.

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said the Master, striding into the cell accompanied by Moriarty.

"What's the point in us still being here?" asked the Doctor, "You've already made the deals."

"For one thing, we can't risk you or Mr. Sherlock Hero Holmes finding a way to foil our plan."

"And for another, I'm bored, and I want to test her ability not to die," said Moriarty, motioning to Aliea.

Aliea looked nervous. "Um, how about no."

One of Moriarty's men entered the room carrying a bag. He walked over to stand in front of Aliea. Reaching into his bag, he withdrew a long, sharp looking, knife. He grabbed one of her wrists and slowly made a cut down to her elbow. She clenched her teeth and hissed.

"Interesting," said Moriarty, "So you can still feel pain."

The man made a cut down her other arm and she barely held back a scream. Everyone else in the room cried out.

"Quiet!"

He turned back to Aliea. "How about this... As long as you remain silent, my man will stick with torturing you. However, if you make a noise, it'll be one of your friends instead."

"You're a sadistic psychopath!" yelled John.

"Oh, I can't take the credit for this one. It was the Master's idea."

As soon as he had finished speaking, Moriarty signaled to his man to continue. Aliea hadn't made a sound yet, but it was probably only a matter of time.

Moriarty and the Master watched for a while but soon decided they had more important matters to attend to. They walked out of the room, leaving the man to do as he was instructed.

* * *

 

Two hours later, the man packed up his knives and left the cell.

Aliea, by this time, was covered in blood and bruises from when the man had gotten tired of the knives. Her shoes and blue shirt had been removed upon being put in the cell and her yoga pants and tank top were torn and blood soaked. Her hair had come down out of its braid and was draped over her face. Her wrists were slick with blood where they had been rubbing against the restraints.

"Aliea?" asked the Doctor, concerned.

She looked up and nearly everyone winced.

Her face had a single knife wound leading from the left side of her forehead in a diagonal line to her jaw. Thankfully, it had missed her eye but it still looked painful. Her right eye was black and could barely open. On top of all that, she had a cut lip from getting punched in the mouth.

"Mm fine."

"What happened? I thought you healed from injuries," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, m'supposed to."

"I think the Master gave her something," Sherlock said, "I saw him inject her with a strange fluid before we were brought in here. It must stop her from healing."

"Will you be okay?" John asked Aliea.

"I'll be fine."

"I wonder how Sam and Dean are doing?" said the Doctor.

"Hopefully they're better off than we are," said John.


	21. Zachariah's Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

****

Dean groaned and sat up. He was still tied to a chair but instead of the dim warehouse, he saw the fancy room he had been taken to when it was first discovered he was Michael's vessel.

Standing in front of him was Zachariah.

"Rise and shine Dean," he said.

Dean glared at him.

"Really Dean, I don't know why you're making this so hard on yourself," said Zachariah, "You had plenty of chances to say yes but you didn't take them."

"So what will it be this time Dean? Are you ready to say yes?"

Dean thought about that. He didn't want to let Sam down but after all, he _had_ been planning to say yes. He remembered the plan they had started to make before he ran into Aliea and wound up in London. It involved using the Four Horseman's rings as a gateway to Lucifer's cage. Once they had somehow gotten Lucifer to the edge, they were going to push him in. Then he thought about Moriarty and the Master's plan to take over the universe and he decided he didn't care anymore. People were going to die either way..

"Fine!" he growled, "I'll do it."

Zachariah's expression changed to one of triumph.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm saying yes!"

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

Zachariah lifted his head and began the chant to summon Michael.

At the end of the chant, a blinding light and an earsplitting noise filled the room.

Then, all at once, it faded.

Zachariah approached Dean, who had slumped in his chair.

"Michael?"

All of a sudden, the ropes binding Dean turned red and burnt off.

"Hello Zachariah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter technically has a second part (which is why it's really short). But that will be posted tomorrow along with the others. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	22. Say Yes To The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Sam Winchester woke up in an abandoned house.

"Hello Sam," said Lucifer.

"Where am I?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Lucifer, "What matters is whether or not you're ready to say yes."

Sam thought about their plan. Obviously, they wouldn't be able to push Lucifer into the Pit, so he had to think of another way. Then an idea came to him. He could let Lucifer possess him and then fight against him long enough to throw _himself_ into the Pit. Doubtful, but it was the closest thing to a plan he had. The trick was not letting Lucifer see through him. He had to pretend to fight him.

"No."

"Listen Sam, I get your perspective, I really do, but consider this: after the Apocalypse is over, your family back together again. You'll stay alive, I'll even bring back your parents and who was it? Ellen and Jo? They can come too. All you have to do is say yes."

Sam pretended to think that over for a while.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Look, I'll give you my word. My word as an angel."

"You're a fallen angel."

"Doesn't matter. My word is still my word."

Sam shook his head.

"Well, you see, that was the easy path. I can go the other way. I can torture your brother and all your friends in front of you. I don't think either you or I want it to come to that, so you're really better off just saying yes."

Sam shook his head again. If he broke that easily, it would look suspicious.

"Alright, I'll just have to be more persuasive. Imagine that you keep refusing and I bring Dean in here and torture him. Imagine _watching_ him being tortured and nothing you could do could stop it."

Sam decided it was time. He put on his best defeated expression.

"Alright!" he said, "Yes! Just leave Dean alone!"

"Excellent," said Lucifer.

The room went blindingly white and Lucifer's old vessel crumpled to the floor.

Suddenly, Sam's head jerked up. But he wasn't Sam anymore.

His roped burned off and he stood up.

It was good to finally be in his true vessel.

Lucifer grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I wasn't able to upload yesterday. Life intercepted me. So here are the next few chapters now :)
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	23. The Pain of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

It had been two weeks since Moriarty had taken the prisoners to his headquarters and the time was shown clearly on the occupants of the cell. Each of them was dirty and beaten up. Bruises and cuts were showing everywhere. To top it off, they were suffering from hunger, exhaustion, and dehydration. They had long since stopped talking to one another. They were all fairing just as bad, although Aliea was the undisputed worst off.

Every day, the man with the knives came back, bringing pain, and every day, Aliea made no sound. The strange drug the Master had injected her with prevented her from healing. They had learned that it was very effective and would last for at least three months.

Moriarty had grown bored of them but the Master came back every time the knife man did. However, instead of watching Aliea, he seemed to be focused on the Doctor. He knew the Doctor placed great value in his friends and was incredibly protective of them. Days of Aliea being tortured in front of the Doctor had taken their toll. The Doctor's expression had become empty and vacant and the Master enjoyed it thoroughly.

One day, Moriarty came in with an update.

"Just two more days," he crowed, "Two more days until every piece of resistance is eradicated."

He strolled over to John, who cringed.

"What's the matter Johnny-boy? Is the pain bringing back memories of the war? I heard you got shot in the shoulder. You mean like THIS?!" Whirling around, he pulled out a handgun and shot Aliea in her left shoulder.

She tried to keep silent, but a whimper escaped her.

"What was that?" Moriarty asked, "Did you make a noise? Is it someone else's turn now?"

"No!" she protested. She wasn't going to let anyone get tortured because of her.

"Very well then," Moriarty said, "You heard her."

The man resumed the torture as Moriarty pocketed the gun and strolled out of the cell.

* * *

 

An hour later, after the knife man had left, Sherlock muttered the first words he had spoken in weeks.

"We...need to...get...out."

Aliea's eyes were half closed, but all the same, she noticed something on her tank top strap. A bobby pin. She hadn't known it was there before but now she saw it.

"S-sher...lock."

Sherlock looked over.

"Bobby...pin."

"Hand it here."

She looked at him.

"No hands."

Suddenly, she brightened as an idea occurred to her. It might be awkward but they didn't exactly have many options. She tilted her head down and grabbed the bobby pin with her mouth, pulling it off the strap. "Next part might...be...awkward," she said around the pin. She leaned towards Sherlock as far as she could. Catching on, he leaned towards her until their heads were almost touching.

"You'll have to...grab it...with your...mouth." Aliea said. She pulled her lips back as far from Sherlock as possible, both to make the bobby pin as long as possible and to avoid kissing him.

He leaned towards her a little bit more and grabbed the opposite end of the bobby pin with his mouth.

Seeing he had it, Aliea slumped back against the wall, completely drained.

John looked at them incredulously. "Blimey Sherlock. If we weren't in such a desperate situation, I'd have made a joke."

Sherlock ignored him in favor of the task at hand. He turned his head towards his right hand and stood on tiptoe to get as close as possible. Then, with a slightly awkward bend of his hand, he managed to grab the bobby pin. After about a minute, one of his hands was free. With considerably more ease, he freed his left hand and rubbed his wrists. He walked across the room to the Doctor, but before he could use the pin, the Doctor stopped him.

"Sonic screwdriver...inner jacket pocket...faster."

Sherlock reached inside the pocket and pulled out the screwdriver. He pointed it at the handcuffs and pressed the button. Almost instantly, both of the cuffs clicked open.

The Doctor massaged his wrists and then took the screwdriver back from Sherlock.

He then walked over to John and freed him.

"Thanks," muttered John.

Finally, the Doctor unlocked Aliea's cuffs. Without their support, she slid to the ground.

"Aliea," said the Doctor, "Here, let me help you." He grabbed her under the arms and hauled her up. She cried out in pain. He had forgotten about the gunshot wound in her shoulder. "Oh, Aliea, I'm sorry."

"S'fine," she said, shivering, "Cold."

John shivered too. "Can't argue with you there," he said. He and Aliea were the only ones who didn't have jackets.

"Here Aliea," said the Doctor, "Take my jacket."

"No, give yours to John," said Sherlock, "Aliea can have my jacket." Realizing how that sounded, he quickly corrected it. "John's frame is broader than Aliea's, just like the Doctor's frame is broader than mine. Besides, her yoga pants have been ripped practically into shorts, it would be much more logical for her to have the longer coat."

John stifled a laugh. He didn't think logic was why Sherlock had decided to give up his coat to Aliea. He would definitely be teasing Sherlock about it later. However, now he chose not to comment on it. He pulled on the Doctor's coat gratefully. It was long on him and probably looked ridiculous, but it kept him warm.

Aliea pulled on Sherlock's coat. It seemed even bigger on her than it was on Sherlock.

"Ready?" asked the Doctor.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's get out of here then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a couple odd turns. But I guess I was just going with the flow while writing this story anyway.
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	24. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

The foursome walked down an empty corridor. The Doctor was supporting Aliea, who kept her right hand pressed on her injured shoulder. They walked between the other two. John walked behind them, making sure they weren't being followed, and Sherlock walked in front, seeing as he would most likely be the one to spot danger first.

After progressing down many corridors like this, they finally reached a side door leading out of the headquarters. They pushed it open and emerged into rows of abandoned warehouses.

They had only made it a few steps out of the door when they heard the sound of many footsteps coming towards them.

"RUN!" yelled the Doctor.

They took off running as fast as they could. Aliea tried her best to keep up, but weeks of torture combined with not using her legs made her stumble.

Sherlock looked back. There was no way she would be able to keep up and if they slowed down, they'd be caught. He ran back and scooped her into his arms, frowning upon the discovery that she weighed so little.

The group ran until they saw the end of the warehouses. They looked back. Their pursuers were lagging far behind.

"Let's give it a minute of rest and then we'll have to keep going," said Sherlock.

A minute later, just when their pursuers began getting a little too close for comfort, they took off again, Sherlock still carrying Aliea. He had resigned to carry her all the way to the police station. He mapped out the quickest route there in his head.

Three minutes.

The others let him take the lead, following him through the busy London streets until they arrived at their destination. They ran into the police station and up to the front desk where a confused receptionist was staring at them.

"I need Detective Inspector Lestrade right away!" said Sherlock, gasping for breath. Carrying Aliea the whole way had worn him out.

"I'm sorry, do you have an appointment?" she asked, "He is busy and you can't just demand to see him."

John stepped forward.

"Obviously we don't have a bloody appointment!" he snapped, "Listen. We know him and we need to see him _now_!"

The receptionist sighed, irritated.

"Very well, may I have a name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

She sighed again and went off to fetch Lestrade.

* * *

 

Lestrade was at his desk, drinking a coffee, when the receptionist walked in.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but there's someone at the front desk who wants to see you. Apparently it's urgent."

Lestrade sighed. "Who?"

"They said 'Sherlock Holmes.'"

Lestrade rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Bloody Sherlock! Goes missing and then thinks he can come swanning in here like nothing happened and I'll just drop everything for him!"

He made his way down to the front desk. "Sherlock! Where were you? You've been missing for weeks..." He had just noticed the other people Sherlock was with and he took in their appearances with wide eyes. Something was very wrong.

"Lestrade! There's no time, we need to get to the hospital!" Sherlock said.

Lestrade pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "Follow me."

* * *

 

They all climbed into Lestrade's car.

"What was it this time Sherlock?"

"Moriarty."

"What?!"

"Mycroft told us he was back. He also said he had brought you and Mrs. Hudson to his mansion. Why aren't you there?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything and I had work to do, so I just left. Now what exactly happened?"

Sherlock told him about how they had left Mycroft's house to find Moriarty.

"So you found him then?"

"He found us first. We were in a shopping center when one of the shops exploded. Aliea noticed Moriarty standing on the roof of the building opposite, so she and I ran that way. John ran the other way to help some of the people that had been injured in the blast. Moriarty wanted to split us up so that he could get us one by one."

He then told Lestrade about most of the deals in the warehouse, although he left out the alien and supernatural parts.

"So after he had gotten the Winchesters out of the way, he took you to his headquarters?"

"Yes."

"How long were you there?"

"Approximately two weeks."

"The injuries?"

"Inflicted by one of his men."

Lestrade looked at Aliea. "Sherlock, I think she might have gone unconscious."

Aliea's eyes had flickered closed.

"We'd better hurry."

* * *

 

About a minute later, Lestrade pulled up to St. Bart's. The group got out and walked inside, Sherlock carrying Aliea once more.

"Excuse me!" called John to a receptionist, "We need help!"

The receptionist took one look and called a team to move Aliea to a hospital bed. Once she'd been carted away, she looked at the rest of them. They looked as though they were about to collapse. "Right," she said in a no-nonsense voice, "I want you three in hospital beds, now."

They protested that they were fine, but she wasn't having that.

Finally, they agreed and were led off to their respective hospital rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today. More will be up either tomorrow or Thursday.
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	25. Saint Bartholomew's Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Aliea woke up in a hospital bed with no idea how she got there. Just then, a nurse walked in. Seeing she was awake, he smiled at her.

He was of average height, with dirty blond hair and green eyes. His name plate read 'Rory Williams.'

"What happened?" Aliea asked.

"You had a nasty gunshot wound," Nurse Williams explained, "The bullet was still in your shoulder, so we had to remove it. You are also suffering from hunger, exhaustion, dehydration, and blood loss from multiple lacerations all over your body."

"What about my friends? They must be here too. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, and the Doctor?"

Something in Nurse Williams' face changed. "The Doctor? You know the Doctor?"

Aliea's eyes widened. "You know him too?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nurse Williams said, "My wife and I travel with him sometimes. Hold on...Is he in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I think so," Aliea said, "Why?"

She had just noticed the look of alarm on the nurse's face.

"This is bad," he said, "If he's examined and they find out he has two hearts..."

Aliea gulped. That _was_ bad. "Do you think you can find him?"

"I'll try," he said, walking out of the room hurriedly.

* * *

 

Rory went down and asked at reception about the group of people that had come in earlier. The receptionist gave him the list of room numbers and he made his way as fast as he could to the Doctor's room. He barged in, fearing the worst, and found the Doctor sitting in bed, messing with some tools he had apparently found in a drawer next to the bed.

The Doctor looked up when Rory came in. "Rory!" he said in excitement.

"Doctor!" Rory said, relieved, "Why are you here?"

"Exhaustion, hunger, and dehydration," the Doctor listed off, "And some bruises. But those have pretty much healed up."

"What happened?"

"Oh right, I should probably explain what I got up to after dropping you off."

The Doctor told Rory the whole story, from the TARDIS taking off, to ending up in St. Bart's.

"You lost the TARDIS?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry! Captain Jack helped locate her before we left Cardiff. Evidently, she wound up in Sherlock's flat! Clever girl, she must have known I'd meet him in the future! Anyway, I'd better get back to her before something else happens." He started getting out of bed but was pushed back into it by Rory.

"Doctor, as your friend, I would say to go find the TARDIS, but as your nurse, I'm telling you to stay in bed."

The Doctor sighed loudly.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in a different hospital room, Sherlock had gotten out of bed and went to find his clothes. After he found them, he started searching for John's room. He asked a nurse on the pretense that he was visiting and got the number.

John sat up when he walked in. "Sherlock, what are you doing out of bed? You can't leave your room unless allowed by a nurse or a doctor."

"Hospitals are dull."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I'm going back to Baker Street."

"Sherlock, you can't just walk out."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Why are you still here then?"

"Because you're coming with me."

"Oh am I now?"

"Yes. Here are your clothes." Sherlock threw John's clothes to him and started walking out of the room. "Get changed. I'll be in front of St. Bart's."

The Doctor was sitting in bed, bored out of his mind, when he happened to look out of the window and spot a familiar figure standing on the pavement outside the entrance to the hospital. _What's Sherlock up to now?_ he thought. He jumped out of bed and located his clothes in a dresser in the corner of the room. Quickly putting them on, he dashed out of his room and down to the first floor. "Checking out!" he called as he passed by reception.

He threw open the doors and ran over to Sherlock.

"Doctor," said Sherlock, nodding at him in greeting.

"Hello Sherlock," said the Doctor, "What are you up to?"

"I'm going back to 221B."

"Why are you still out here?"

"I'm waiting for John."

Suddenly, the doors of the hospital opened once more and John ran out.

"About time," said Sherlock, "Let's go."

He turned and ran off, closely followed by the Doctor and John.


	26. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

"You mean to tell me that Sherlock and his friends just WALTZED OUT OF HERE?!" Moriarty shouted.

The man flinched. "We tried to catch them sir, but they out ran us."

"HOW could they OUT RUN you with an INJURED person and in the state they were?!"

"I don't know sir. The guy with the curly hair was carrying the girl."

"And he STILL managed to out run you!"

"We know where they went sir."

"Well, there's some hope yet. Where?"

"Saint Bartholomew's Hospital."

"Do you have their room numbers?"

"Three of the rooms are empty, but we do have the girl's room."

"Yes?"

"Room 217."

"Excellent. I assume you know what to do from here?"

"Yes sir."

"Go."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Aliea was extremely bored. She had uncovered herself to find a bandage winding across her chest and around her injured shoulder.

Nurse Williams came back in.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, he was fine."

"Thank you, Nurse Williams."

"Call me Rory."

"Thanks Rory."

"It was nothing. How are you doing?"

"I feel much better but I was wondering if I could change into my clothes. I'm getting tired of this hospital gown."

"Um, well, you see, your clothes were pretty much ripped to shreds. I'll see if I can find you some spare ones from the lost and found."

"Thanks."

Rory left and returned a few minutes later with a pile of clothes in his arms. "Would you like to change in here or the restroom?"

"The restroom please."

"Follow me."

Aliea followed Rory to the girls' room. She walked in and proceeded to change into the clothes Rory had provided. He had brought her a pair of jeans, a worn looking pair of Converse sneakers, a navy blue T-shirt, and a lighter blue shirt that looked very similar to the shirt she had borrowed from Dean. After she changed, she pulled a hair band from her wrist and braided her hair to the side again. Satisfied, she left the room and followed Rory back to her hospital bed.

She sat down on her bed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rory asked.

"No, but thank you for the clothes."

"You're welcome."

Rory turned and left the room. A few minutes later, Aliea heard a knock on her door. "You don't have to knock Rory, you can come in."

But the man who entered was not Rory. He was dressed in all black and held a gun. "The boss doesn't appreciate those who run away. He's rather put out by your refusal of his hospitality." He stepped into the room.

Thinking fast, Aliea slammed the door into his head. He stumbled and then fell over, dazed. Knowing it wouldn't be long before he was back on his feet, Aliea jumped over him and fled down the corridor.

She ran down to the first floor and out the doors, dodging the grab of another of Moriarty's men. She ran until she came to a street corner, where she stopped a passerby and asked for directions to Baker Street.

The confused man gave her directions and she took off running again. She looked back and saw three men running after her. She turned the corner and ran down the next street, one hand on her injured shoulder.

Running was hard. She hadn't healed fully from her time with Moriarty and she was still suffering from hunger and exhaustion. Ignoring the difficulty as much as possible, she ran until she couldn't run any further. She grabbed onto a street sign, leaning against it, gasping for breath. She looked back. The three men were at the other end of the street but were steadily getting closer. She had resigned herself to getting dragged back to Moriarty's headquarters and tortured to death, when she glanced at the sign above her. 'Baker Street.' New energy filled her and she got up and resumed running.

She ran until up ahead of her, she saw the door labeled '221B.' She leaned against the door and knocked on it as though her life depended on it, which it did.

No answer.

She saw the men getting closer. She had given up all hope when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs inside the flat.

* * *

 

Sherlock, John, and the Doctor were inside 221B. They were sitting in Sherlock's living room, drinking tea, when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Shut up!" Sherlock yelled. The knocking stopped, only to resume louder and more determined than ever. Sighing loudly, Sherlock got up and walked down the stairs. Not expecting someone to be leaning on the door, he opened it and Aliea fell through the doorway, landing on the carpet right in front of him.

Sherlock's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this.

Aliea got to her feet and leaned against the wall, clutching her shoulder.

"Aliea, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the hospital."

"So are *gasp* you."

"Fair enough," he said, "But what happened?"

"Moriarty's *gasp* men!"

Sherlock didn't look it, but he was alarmed. He stuck his head out the door. Sure enough, three men in black were running towards 221B. He grabbed Aliea and pulled her inside, slamming and locking the door.

He and Aliea made their way upstairs.

John and the Doctor jumped to their feet when they saw who Sherlock was with.

"Aliea?! What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Moriarty's men must have come to the hospital after we left," said Sherlock.

John looked at Aliea and took in her condition. "Oh God Aliea. Did you run all the way here?" She nodded. To say John looked concerned would be an understatement. "You need to rest. You still haven't fully recovered from your injuries."

"She can have my bed, I sleep very little," said Sherlock.

"Thanks," said Aliea as John led her up to Sherlock's room.


	27. Call Your Brother, Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

_Bang!_ The sound of a gunshot was heard in 221B.

John heard it as he was coming back from Sherlock's room. At first, he thought it could be Sherlock shooting the wall, but then he remembered the men pursuing Aliea and he ran to the living room. "Sherlock!" he hissed, "I think it's those men who were chasing Aliea."

Sherlock nodded. "Get on one side of the doorway. We'll take them by surprise."

John and Sherlock got on either side of the doorway and listened to the three men trudging up the stairs. They waited until all of them were in the room and then rushed at them, despite being outnumbered and quite literally outgunned. They did have the element of surprise on their side, but it soon wore off.

John was fighting one of the men and the other two were ganging up on Sherlock. However, Sherlock and John had forgotten about the Doctor. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the radio and an earsplitting noise rang out. The three men dropped their guns and stopped attacking in favor of covering their ears. Sherlock and John took their chance and knocked them out.

After the men were tied up, Sherlock called Lestrade.

"Hello?"

"Lestrade."

"Oh, what now Sherlock? I was just about to tell your brother that you've been found."

"There's been a break in at Baker Street."

"What?! Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"It was boring."

Lestrade sighed. "Fine Sherlock, but this time, restrain yourself. We all know that last guy didn't just 'fall out the window.'" Lestrade hung up and gathered a team to go to Baker Street.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the doorbell of 221B rang.

John looked at Sherlock and the Doctor and seeing that neither had moved from their spot, got to his feet. "I'll get it then, shall I?"

He opened the door to an annoyed looking Lestrade. "Where are they?" Lestrade asked. "Upstairs, follow me." Lestrade motioned to two of his officers and they all followed John upstairs.

After Moriarty's men had been loaded into the police car and driven off, Lestrade turned to Sherlock. "Honestly Sherlock, you leave the hospital and don't even bother to call your brother. He's been worried sick."

"He may be worried, Detective Inspector, however I highly doubt he's sick over it."

"Sherlock," said the Doctor, "You don't know that. He _is_ your brother after all." "Sorry," the Doctor said, turning to Lestrade, "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"That's Detective Inspector Gabriel Lestrade," said Sherlock in a distinctly bored tone.

"It's _Greg_ ," said Lestrade, irritated.

"How do you still not know his name?" John asked in disbelief.

"Obviously, I must have deleted it from my mind palace," said Sherlock.

The Doctor stretched out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Detective Inspector, I'm the Doctor."

Lestrade shook the offered hand. "A pleasure. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Oh, and call your brother, Sherlock."

After Lestrade left, John turned to Sherlock. "Why didn't you call your brother?"

"I had more important things to do," Sherlock sniffed.

"Call him."

Sherlock ignored him.

"Call him, Sherlock."

Sherlock recognized the tone he used. This was his soldier voice.

He sighed and took out his phone.

* * *

 

Mycroft was sitting at his desk. If someone had asked him what he was doing, he would have said he was thinking over an urgent international problem and he should not be disturbed. In reality, he was worrying about Sherlock. Which, he speculated, was pretty much the same thing.

Ever since Moriarty's phone call, Mycroft had had his men out searching everywhere. His worry was increasing every day Sherlock remained missing. Not to mention the other disappearances of the Doctor, Aliea, John, and the Winchesters.

He knew who the Doctor was, of course. He had heard the stories. He was even aware of UNIT and Torchwood. He knew that it was not good for the Doctor to be missing, considering how important he was to Earth.

Aliea too was cause for worry. She was, of course, the case he had been talking about then he was overheard by Sherlock. He knew of her abilities and how bad it was for Moriarty to have knowledge of them.

John was most likely wherever Sherlock was. Those two were inseparable. He sighed. He should just plant a tracking device on John to keep track of Sherlock. If he planted it on Sherlock, it would be discovered fairly quickly and easily.

The Winchesters were the only ones he knew almost nothing about. He had no idea what Moriarty would want with them and that worried him even more.

He rubbed his face in his hands. It would be a lot simpler just to lock them all up. Then they wouldn't worry him to death. All of a sudden, his phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up without even looking at it.

"Yes?"

"Mycroft."

He sat bolt upright. It was Sherlock. "Where are you?"

"Baker Street."

"Moriarty?"

"He had us locked up but we escaped."

"How?"

He listened to Sherlock's story in disbelief. "I swear Sherlock, you are more trouble than you're worth. Are the Doctor and Aliea with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm sending a car."

He hung up, feeling as though a huge weight had just been taken off his mind.

Sherlock, John, the Doctor, and Aliea were back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of them for today! Hope you enjoyed. More will be posted this weekend.
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	28. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

_Ding!_ The doorbell at 221B sounded once more, and like the last time, John went to answer it. He opened the door to find a suited man standing there. Behind him, John could see a shiny black car. "Are you Doctor John Watson?" the man asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Would you inform the Doctor, Miss Aliea Brook, and Mr. Sherlock Holmes that their presence is required?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them. Hold on."

John went back upstairs. "Mycroft sent a car."

"Yes, he informed me of that," Sherlock said, "And I suppose he wants all of us to come along?"

John nodded.

Sherlock sighed. "Very well, I'll get Aliea."

He climbed up to his room and saw Aliea fast asleep on the bed. He wasn't sure how to proceed. If it had been John, he probably would have shot the wall, or started playing his violin. However, he knew if he did either of those things, he would get told off by both John and the Doctor. He settled for walking over and poking her shoulder.

She groaned and sat up. "Whaddaya want Sherlock?"

"Mycroft wants to see us."

She stood up and stretched, wincing when her shoulder protested, and followed him downstairs.

"Hello Aliea," said John, "I hope Sherlock wasn't too rude?"

"He was fine," she said, "Where's Mycroft?"

"He's not here," John explained, "He sent a car."

"Why?"

"Because Sherlock's brother has a stupid power complex."

The group made their way downstairs and into the car.

* * *

 

After driving for about twenty minutes, they finally reached their destination. Like last time, they were escorted up to the office where Mycroft was seated at his desk. He stood up when they walked in. "I have to say Sherlock, I am pleased to see you alive and relatively unharmed."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're my brother and you're required to?" Sherlock asked.

"If that were the case, I wouldn't have bothered."

Aliea had had enough of this. "Obviously he was really worried about you Sherlock. You two need to stop beating around the bush. Just hug each other already," she said in exasperation.

Sherlock and Mycroft stared at her as though she had suggested dancing around in pink fluffy tutus. She tapped her foot impatiently. Deciding to get it over with, they walked towards each other and awkwardly hugged. They broke apart after a second as though hugging was something completely foreign to them, which it might as well have been.

Mycroft retreated back to the safety of his desk. "So," he said, "Moriarty is planning to take over the universe with the help of a renegade Time Lord."

"Not to mention the Devil," Aliea said.

Mycroft looked puzzled.

"Oh, you don't know about the Winchesters."

Aliea filled him in on the Winchesters and their jobs, along with the Apocalypse and Lucifer.

"A demon army?"

"Yes, he's using an army of demons to take over the world."

"Where are the Winchesters?"

Aliea looked nervously at Sherlock and the Doctor. "We don't know... We don't know where they are or if they said yes."

"I believe I can answer one of those questions," came a voice from behind them.

They turned and saw a man standing there. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a suit with a blue tie and a tan trench coat.

"Who are you and how did you enter this room?" Mycroft asked, "There are people standing outside. No one can enter this room without my permission."

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of The Lord."


	29. The Beginnings Of A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

"An angel?" Sherlock asked in fascination.

"Yes," said Castiel.

"How did you find us?" Aliea asked.

"Angels can find anyone unless they are purposefully hidden," said Castiel.

"So you know the Winchesters?"

"Yes. I have a rather strong connection to Dean Winchester."

"Oh really?"

"I pulled him out of Hell."

"Well, that _is_ a strong connection. Do you know what happened to them?"

"Zachariah managed to convince Dean to say yes to Michael and Lucifer got Sam to say yes to him."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"The only thing we can do is wait for them to fight it out."

"But that would mean one of them would die, not to mention half the planet. Isn't there another way?"

"Well..." said Castiel hesitantly, "We can try to trap Lucifer back in his cage."

"How?"

"We would have to obtain the Four Horsemens' rings."

"Horsemen?

"The Four Horsemen. War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death."

"How would we get their rings?" John asked.

"I believe the Winchesters already got them. They left them with a man named Bobby Singer."

"Where is he?"

"South Dakota."

"How are we going to get to South Dakota?"

"I can take you there...probably."

"What do you mean by 'probably?'" Aliea asked.

"My powers have not been at their best lately."

Aliea turned to the others. "Should we do this?"

"We don't have many other options," said Sherlock.

The Doctor nodded. "Let's do it."

"Is there anyone who isn't going?" Aliea asked.

"I'm afraid I can't go, I have business to attend to," said Mycroft, looking glad not to be going.

"Very well, the rest of you, come here," said Castiel.

Mycroft watched as the others gathered around the angel and they all disappeared. Shaking his head, he returned back to work.


	30. A Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Bobby sat inside his house, cleaning a gun, when five people appeared in front of him. He jumped back in alarm. "Dammit! You angels are gonna give me a heart attack!" He then noticed that Castiel -who was looking dangerously close to collapsing- was the only one he recognized. "Who are you people?"

The Doctor stepped forward, grinning, and held out his hand for a handshake. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" But instead of a handshake, he was splashed in the face with water. He stepped back in surprise. "Well that's new... Is that how you greet one another in America?"

"Sorry," said Bobby gruffly, "But I had to check." He shook the Doctor's hand.

Then, John stepped forward. "Could we maybe skip the water this time?" 

"'Fraid not," Bobby said, "You could be a demon."

"I wouldn't think angels would make a habit of traveling with demons," John said.

"Fine," said Bobby, taking John's hand, "Bobby Singer."

"Dr. John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes," said Sherlock, making no attempt to shake hands, "Consulting detective."

Finally, Aliea took Bobby's hand. "Aliea Brook. Pleased to meet you."

After the introductions were finished, Bobby went back to cleaning his gun. "So you all know Sam and Dean?"

"Yes," said Aliea, "It's a long story."

"So if you're here, why aren't they?"

"Yes, well," the Doctor said, "That's a bit awkward."

"They were taken by Lucifer and Zachariah," said Castiel.

Bobby's eyes widened. "Well then, we gotta rescue them," he said with determination.

"I'm afraid it's too late," said Castiel, "They've already said yes."

"Those _idjits_! After all the time spent avoidn' them, they turn around and say 'yes' to the bastards?!"

"The final battle between Michael and Lucifer is going to begin soon," said Castiel.

"We need your help," said Aliea.

"There's nothing we can do _now_!"

"Yes we can," Aliea said, "We can use the Four Horsemens' rings to open Lucifer's cage."

"She's right," said Castiel, "The original plan still hasn't changed."

"Yes it damn well _has_ changed!"

"No," said Castiel, "If we can get the cage open and Sam can wrestle his mind from Lucifer, then he can jump in and imprison the Devil back in his cage."

"Well what about Sam?!" said Bobby, "If we do that, he'll be stuck in that cage with Satan for company!"

"There might be a way to free him," Castiel said, "But even if there's not, it is better than both of them dying, along with three billion people."

The others nodded in agreement.

"What about the Master and Moriarty?" asked the Doctor, "I know they won't just _let_ us stop the Apocalypse."

"How about we split up?" Aliea suggested, "There are six of us. Half of us go after Lucifer, the other half can go after Moriarty and the Master."

A few people nodded slowly.

"Well," said Sherlock, "Seeing as no one has a better idea, I say we go with Aliea's plan. I, of course, will be going after Moriarty."

The Doctor nodded. "I'll come with you," he said, "After all, we can't forget about the Master. Castiel, would you like to come with us?"

Castiel looked uncertainly at Bobby.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, go with them. Your angel powers will be more useful against the other two than against Lucifer or Michael."

"Okay, so you three are going against Moriarty and the Master. That means that Bobby, John, and I will take Lucifer and Michael," said Aliea.

"We should probably get going soon," said Castiel to the Doctor and Sherlock, "I can get us back to London, but then we'll need to find some other mode of transportation."

"If we can get back to Baker Street, we can take the TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"You should probably leave now," Aliea said. She stepped forward and hugged the Doctor. "Good luck."

"You too," said the Doctor.

Aliea moved to Sherlock. Taking him by surprise, she pulled him into a hug as well. "Don't die."

"Of course not," said Sherlock, "Dying is dull."

Finally, Aliea walked over to Castiel. She hadn't known him that long but she hugged him all the same. Hesitantly, he hugged her back. "Take care Angel Boy."

He nodded confusedly.

After a few more goodbyes between the groups, Castiel put his hands on both the Doctor and Sherlock's shoulders and they vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of them for today. More might be uploaded tomorrow. If not, then on Monday.


	31. An Alien And A Psychopath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Castiel, Sherlock, and the Doctor appeared inside of 221B. "Right," said the Doctor, "The TARDIS is around here somewhere and we need to find it."

"I think it may be in John's room," said Sherlock, "It's the only place we haven't been in."

The other two followed Sherlock into John's room. Standing in front of the bed was a big blue box that read "Police Public Call Box."

"I don't understand," said Castiel, "Your ship is a phone box?"

"No, it's a dimensionally transcendental phone box," said the Doctor, opening the TARDIS's doors.

Sherlock and Castiel followed him inside, Castiel still wearing an expression of puzzlement and Sherlock of complete fascination. "Anything you'd like to say?" asked the Doctor, "Passing remarks?"

"The outside appears to be smaller than the inside," said Castiel.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, it _appears_ that way but it actually is-"

"-a different dimension," said Sherlock.

The Doctor looked at him. "Yes it is. How did you know?"

"It's the only possible explanation," said Sherlock

"Yes. Anyway, we'd better get going," said the Doctor, "Could one of you close the doors please?" After the doors were closed, the Doctor prepared the TARDIS.

"Doctor, how exactly are we going to find Moriarty and the Master?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, since the Master is a Time Lord, I can use the TARDIS to lock onto him." He pressed a few buttons. "Hmm, that's odd," he said, frowning at the TARDIS's scanner.

"What's odd?" Sherlock asked.

"The TARDIS is showing him to be in space," said the Doctor, "But I don't understand where he got the ship from."

"Well, they _did_ say they were planning to take over the universe," said Sherlock, "And if you ask me, it's difficult to do that without a spaceship."

"Yes, but you heard them. They said that taking the universe wouldn't be possible until Earth is under control, which will be in..." he looked at his watch, "...approximately one day."

"Then we still have a chance to stop it?"

"Yes. They won't be ready for universal domination for another twenty four hours."

"Excellent. Let's get going."

The Doctor threw a lever and the TARDIS jerked violently, throwing its occupants to the floor.

"Does this normally happen?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes," said the Doctor, "It's just a bit of turbulence. Hold on, it'll smooth out." Gradually, the TARDIS stopped bumping. "See?" About a minute later, everyone heard the bump that signaled the TARDIS landing. "We're here," said the Doctor, striding over to the doors.

"Hang on," said Sherlock, "You can't just stroll out. What it they're waiting for us?"

"I've projected the TARDIS's force field farther out," said the Doctor, "It should keep us safe." He opened one of the doors and stepped out, followed by Sherlock and Castiel. After closing the door, they looked around. There was no one else in sight.

"I think our best option is to get to the engines and sabotage them," said Sherlock.

"Yeah," agreed the Doctor, "If I know anything about the Master, he'll be expecting that and will have some sort of emergency teleport prepared. If I can find and reset it, we could catch them fairly easily."

"So you're going to sabotage the engines and reset the teleport," said Sherlock, "What should Castiel and I do while you're working on that?"

"Distract Moriarty and the Master," said the Doctor.

"Okay. How long will you need?"

"Let's see. This ship is simple as spaceships go...probably fifteen minutes tops."

"I think we can manage that," said Sherlock, "Good luck, Doctor."

"Same to you," said the Doctor before turning and walking off down a corridor towards the left.

Sherlock and Castiel turned and walked in the opposite direction. Eventually, they emerged into the bridge, where they found the Master and Moriarty sitting in swivel chairs.

"You're running late Sherlock," said Moriarty, "We expected you sooner. Who's your friend?"

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of The Lord."

"Interesting," said Moriarty, "An angel. Well, we know how to deal with angels, don't we?" He spun and placed his hand on an angel banishing sigil on the wall behind him. Castiel vanished in a flash of light.

"What did you do?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, he's not dead. Just temporarily banished," said Moriarty.

The Master stood up. "I must say, I'm surprised the Doctor isn't here. He's usually one for sticking his nose into things, especially when it concerns the Earth."

"He stayed with everyone else," Sherlock lied, "They're going to stop the Apocalypse."

The Master laughed. "It's too late!" he said "They have no hope of stopping it now!"

"Why exactly do you want to take over the universe?" Sherlock asked.

"To control everything, why else?" said Moriarty.

"But once you control everything, you'll start getting bored," said Sherlock.

Moriarty laughed as though that were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "How could I be bored when in control of the whole universe?"

"There are so many planets out there that no one would be bored," said the Master, "Ask the Doctor. He's been traveling his _whole life_ and he still hasn't seen everything."

He and Moriarty fist bumped.

"How exactly did you two meet?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I came back to Earth about six months ago," said the Master, "And I heard about this famous consulting criminal in the papers."

"You flatter me," said Moriarty, "He sought me out and asked me how would I like to control the universe. I confess, at first, I though he was joking. But then he explained to me what he was and confided in me his plan and I thought 'Well how could I pass this up?'"

"But once you take over, which one of you would control it?" Sherlock asked. He figured that if he could get them to argue, he could buy the Doctor more time.

Moriarty looked at him.

"Oh, that's not going to work Sherlock," he said, "You see, we'll split the universe. I'll control half of it and the Master will control the other half."

Sherlock looked at his watch. One minute. He only had to stall for one more minute.

"What's the matter Sherlock?" asked Moriarty, "Got somewhere to be?"

"You realize that you're not going to succeed," Sherlock said, "We're going to stop you."

Thirty seconds.

"Who? You and your angel friend?" the Master asked.

Twenty seconds.

"In case you haven't noticed, he's not here, Sherlock. So again, who's going to stop us?"

Ten seconds.

"Me and the Doctor."

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The ship gave a huge shudder and its nose stared to tilt downwards. Moriarty and the Master looked wildly around. "He's been distracting us!" Moriarty shouted.

Just then, the Doctor ran into the control room. "Hello boys!"

"What did you do?!" yelled the Master.

"Stopped you from taking over the universe."

All of a sudden, Moriarty vanished in a flash of light. He had used the teleport.

The Doctor pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS appeared behind him. The doors opened and he and Sherlock jumped in. Meanwhile, parts of the control panels started catching fire and alarms blared. "Master!" the Doctor shouted, "Come with me!"

The Master sighed in frustration. "I can't believe it!" he said, "This is the third time I've tried to take over and you're still offering me second chances! You just don't know when to stop!

"Doctor," said Sherlock, "It's no use." He closed the TARDIS door, sealing the Master with the burning ship.

On the way back, Sherlock looked at the Doctor, who wore a distinctly sad expression on his face. "Why do you keep giving him second chances?"

The Doctor sighed. "He is my enemy," he said, "But he is also the only other Time Lord left."

Sherlock nodded but didn't pursue the subject further. "Moriarty used the teleport."

The Doctor nodded.

"Where is he?"

A small smile appeared on the Doctor's face.

"You'll see."


	32. A Beginner's Guide To Stopping The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

After Sherlock, Castiel, and the Doctor left, John and Aliea turned to Bobby. "Is there anything we should know before we leave?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a run down on the basics," said Bobby. He pulled out a shotgun. "Know how to handle one of these?"

"I do," said John, "I was in the military."

"Me too," said Aliea, "I mean, I wasn't in the military but I know how to handle one."

"How do you know how to handle a shotgun?" John asked.

"I figured it would be useful to know my way around a few things," Aliea said.

"Like what?"

"Guns, knives, swords, electronics," said Aliea, ticking them off on her fingers, "I have a list."

"Back to the point," said Bobby, "You can pack shotgun shells full of salt. Salt burns demons and ghosts."

"Okay, but why are you telling us this stuff?" Aliea asked, "Shouldn't we be learning stuff that works against angels?"

"Because I know that if we all get out of this alive, there might be a lot after your asses on account of you derailing the Apocalypse. Best be prepared just in case," Bobby said.

"Okay," said John, "What else?"

"Holy water is like acid to demons. To make holy water, you just need a rosary and an incantation. Also, iron is useful to have. Now, against angels. Well, let me tell you there ain't much, but you can use holy oil and sigils. If you manage to get your hands on an angel blade, that's about one of the only things that can kill them."

"What about the sigils?" Aliea asked.

"The signs you need to know for angels are banishing sigils and the sigils that keep angels away." Aliea and John spent the next hour learning how to draw the sigils and a demon exorcism 'just in case', as Bobby put it.

"Where exactly is this 'final battle' taking place?" asked Aliea once they had finished.

"Stull Cemetery. It's in Lawrence, Kansas," said Bobby.

"How will we get there?" John asked.

"We're driving," said Bobby, "And we'd better leave now. Come on." They followed him out to his truck and piled in.

* * *

 

Hours later, the truck pulled to a stop at the gate of the cemetery. They looked to the center of the graveyard to see two figures standing there. Wasting no time, Aliea, John, and Bobby exited the truck and ran over.

At the sound of their approach, Lucifer and Michael turned to look. "And what do you think you're doing here?" Lucifer asked in a menacing voice, "This battle is going to happen and nothing you can do will stop it."

In answer, Bobby threw the linked Horseman's rings onto the ground and shouted, "Bvmon Tabges Babalon!" At his words, a pit opened from the rings, revealing a whirling blackness that seemed to be endlessly deep.

Lucifer laughed. "So this is your plan? Hoping that Sam will be strong enough to take control and hurl himself into the pit? Chdr Bvtmon!" The pit closed, leaving four linked rings siting on the grass.

But Bobby wasn't about to give up that easily. "Sam!" he yelled, "I know you're in there boy! Take control! Fight the son of a bitch!"

Lucifer scowled and flicked his wrist, causing Bobby to fall to the ground. John ran over to see if he could help. Meanwhile, Lucifer turned back to Michael. He stepped forward, about to attack, when Aliea tackled him from the side, catching him by surprise. He got up and slammed her against the ground, causing her shoulder to burn. He put his hand on her throat and pressed down, slowly suffocating her. Michael looked on with a mildly interested expression. Aliea knew she only had one last hope. She had to help Sam take control.

"Sam!" she said desperately, "You can do it! Fight him! This isn't you! This isn't the Sam that I met on the road, the one who helped me without even knowing me."

Sam's expression didn't waver.

Aliea thought hard. She was almost out of time. She had to get Sam back. "What...about...Dean?" she gasped. Her hopes rose when she saw a small flicker of doubt cross Sam's face. "You can't let Dean down. Think of all the hunts you went on together, always...watching out for each other."

Sam gasped and wrenched himself away from Aliea. She rolled onto her side, gasping. She looked up at Sam and she could see him struggling to retain control. John looked up from where he was trying desperately to get Bobby to wake up.

"Bvtmon Tabges Babalon!" Sam yelled, causing the pit to open once more. He walked over, looking as though he was fighting for every step. He reached the edge and closed his eyes. Slowly, he spread out his arms, preparing to fall.

John looked away. It reminded him too much of Sherlock's suicide.

Michael, seeing Sam about to fall in, started running across the grass to stop him. Aliea saw him coming and reached out, catching him around the ankle, causing him to fall.

They all watched as Sam leaned forward and, as if in slow motion, tumbled into the pit. The pit closed over him, once again looking like a normal patch of grass.

"No!" Michael roared, standing up and storming over to the place where the opening had been. He shouted the opening phrase, but the rings just sat there. He spun around and glared at Aliea and John. "You will pay for this!" John and Aliea averted their eyes as he left in a blinding flash of light. Dean slumped to the ground.

Aliea ran over. "He's unconscious," she said.

"Why is he even still there?" John asked, puzzled.

"Michael must have gone back to Heaven," said Aliea, "How's Bobby?"

John shook his head, "I can't find a pulse," he said.


	33. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

Aliea was still sitting next to Dean when Castiel appeared "Cas?! What are you doing here? I thought you were with the Doctor and Sherlock."

"I was but I was banished by Moriarty," said Castiel, "After I got back, the Doctor told me they had managed to stop them, so I came here."

"Well, we were able to send Lucifer back into the cage," said John, "But Sam is in there with him."

"What about Dean?"

"He's unconscious but we think he's okay," Aliea said, "Michael left him for some reason. But Bobby, I think he's dead."

Castiel knelt down and touched Bobby's forehead. After a second, he sat up.

"Bobby!" said Aliea.

"Yeah, yeah," he said gruffly, "Did you stop it?"

"Yeah, but Sam's stuck in the cage."

"Dammit."

Dean groaned and sat up.

Castiel went to his side. "Dean, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Dean. He stood up, looking around. "Where's Sam?"

Everyone averted their gaze.

"I'm sorry Dean," Aliea said, "But he's stuck in the cage with Lucifer.

Dean's eyes widened. "We have to get him out!" he said angrily.

"We will, don't worry," said John reassuringly.

"And how the hell are we gonna do that?" asked Bobby, "In case you missed it, that cage was built to contain _the Devil_."

"I might be able to get him," said Castiel.

Dean looked at him with hope in his eyes.

"But I don't know if I am strong enough. I could probably do it if I drew power from a human soul."

"How would that work?" John asked.

Castiel looked at them gravely. "I would have to touch it," he said, "It is an immensely painful process."

"I'll do it," said Dean determinedly, "I have to save Sam."

"Dean, it's incredibly dangerous," said Castiel, "There's a chance you could explode."

"I'll do it," Aliea said.

Everyone looked at her.

"No," said John.

"Yes!" said Aliea, "I can't die, remember?"

"Even if you can't die, the chance that you don't explode is not very promising," said Castiel.

"Thanks Mr. Glass Half Full," said Aliea, "But I'm sure."

Castiel sighed. "Very well," he said, walking over to her. He looked at the others. "I need two of you to hold her down," he said, "If she moves too much, the consequences would be disastrous."

John and Dean came over and placed their hands on her arms and legs.

Castiel took off his belt and knelt down. "Bite down on this." Aliea took the belt and placed it in her mouth, biting down.

"Are you ready?" Castiel asked.

She nodded.

"Okay," he said, "Hold still." He rolled up his sleeve and submerged his hand in her stomach. She groaned and tried to move, but John and Dean held her down.

"You okay?" Bobby asked with concern.

She nodded.

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stared to glow and everyone looked away. Suddenly, he stopped glowing and Sam was lying on the ground next to him. He took his hand away from Aliea and she went limp.

Sam slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're out," said Dean, helping his brother to his feet and embracing him.

"How?"

"Cas did it."

They turned and noticed everyone else gathered around Aliea.

Sam rushed over, closely followed by Dean. "Is she okay?"

"She's not breathing," said John.

"Cas, can't you use your angel mojo here?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. "I'm afraid it is up to her," he said.

"Stand back," said John.

He bent down and started CPR. After about a minute, just when they were about to give up, Aliea coughed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

She slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"After Cas stopped touching your soul, you collapsed," said John.

"Yeah, and you damn near scared us all to death, ya idjit," said Bobby.

John chuckled.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"Well, we have to wait for the Doctor and Sherlock to come back," said Aliea. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Something tells me we won't have to wait long," said John, pointing to a spot some distance away, where the outline of a familiar blue box was fading in and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today but the rest will be posted tomorrow or Friday.
> 
> \- TheWolfParadox


	34. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things can happen on a road. In this case, it is one small meeting that will initiate a complicated series of events.

As soon as the TARDIS landed, the door opened and the Doctor and Sherlock ran over.

"How did it go?" asked the Doctor, as if he were inquiring about the outcome of a sport.

"We did it, we stopped the Apocalypse," said Aliea.

"What about the Master and Moriarty?" Dean asked.

The Doctor looked a bit sad. "The Master died when the ship fell apart and Moriarty teleported away but ended up in the jail of a very surprised Detective Inspector."

Sherlock smiled. "I have the feeling he won't be causing trouble for a while."

"So what now?" Sam asked. That was the question currently on everyone's mind.

"Well, I suppose I'll get back to traveling the stars," said the Doctor.

"I actually have to leave now," said Castiel, "Now that you stopped the Apocalypse, there will surely be an uproar in Heaven. I should go and make sure they don't do anything too...drastic." He disappeared.

"Cas always sucked at goodbyes," said Dean.

"What will you be doing, Sherlock?" asked Sam.

"Even after the world has been saved, London will still have its crime," Sherlock said.

John nodded in agreement.

"What will you two be doing?" Aliea asked the Winchesters.

"Oh you know," said Dean, "Saving people, hunting things, the family business."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I think I'll probably join Torchwood," Aliea said, "I'm sure Jack could use some more help."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm sure I'll see you sooner than you think," said the Doctor. He turned to address the group. "Of course, if any of you ever need help with an alien problem or feel like traveling through time and space, don't hesitate to give me a call."

Everyone nodded.

"If I run across anything alien or supernatural, I'll let you know," said Sherlock to the Doctor and the Winchesters.

"And if any of you ever feel like hunting with us, just call Cas and he'll bring you by," said Dean.

"Well, we'd better be going now," said Sherlock. He and John shook everyone's hand and accepted a hug from Aliea. Then, they walked out of the cemetery, already planning their next adventure.

"We should get going too," said Dean. He and Sam shook hands with the Doctor.

Aliea hugged Sam. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he said, "And thanks."

Aliea moved on to Dean. "If you're ever in need of any help, you know who to call," he said, embracing her, "After all, we owe you one." Dean and Sam turned and walked with Bobby back to the car.

"Do you need a ride?" the Doctor asked.

Aliea shook her head. "Thanks, but I've already made an arrangement with someone."

There was a crackle and Jack appeared next to her.

"I see you've managed to fix your space hopper," said the Doctor.

Jack grinned. "Yep."

Aliea hugged the Doctor and then walked over to stand next to Jack, placing her hand on top of the vortex manipulator. "See you."

"Count on it," said the Doctor.

"Bye Doc," said Jack, "And thanks for taking care of my little sister." He smiled and winked and then they vanished in a flash of light.

The Doctor stood there for a minute, a look of amazement fixed on his face. Shaking his head, he walked back to the TARDIS. He had no doubts that one day, he would see them all again, probably when the world needed saving. But for now, he decided to enjoy their victory. They had done it! They had stopped the Master, Moriarty, _and_ the Apocalypse and no one had died.

As he flew off in his box, he smiled in contentment. _After all_ , he thought, _why should anyone have to die?_ People had died so often that the universe owed him a day where everything went according to plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it! The end of the story, the grand finale. As you may have noticed, this work is part of a series. That means I'll be uploading the second part very soon. Until then!
> 
> "Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass."  
> \- Chuck Shurely, Supernatural 'Swan Song'


	35. Story Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs that went through my head as I was writing this

Chapter 1 - _Eye Of The Tiger_ by Survivor (for obvious reasons)

Chapter 2 - _I Know You Know_ by The Friendly Indians

Chapter 3 - _Come Sail Away_ by Styx

Chapter 4 - _Ghost Town_ by Adam Lambert

Chapter 5 - _Boom Boom Pow_ by The Black Eyed Peas

Chapter 6 - _Heat Of The Moment_ by Asia (again for obvious reasons)

Chapter 7 - _Highway To Hell_ by AC/DC

Chapter 8 - _Counting Stars_ by One Republic

Chapter 9 - _Bringing Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake

Chapter 10 - _Maps_ by Maroon 5

Chapter 11 - _Heartbreaker_ by Pat Benatar

Chapter 12 - _One Way Or Another_ by Blondie

Chapter 13 - _I'm So Sorry_ by Imagine Dragons

Chapter 14 - _Gives You Hell_ by The All-American Rejects

Chapter 15 - _Titanium_ by David Guetta

Chapter 16 - _Wanted Dead Or Alive_ by Bon Jovi

Chapter 17 - _Bad Moon Rising_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival

Chapter 18 - _The Devil Went Down To Georgia_ by The Charlie Daniels Band

Chapter 19 - _Holiday_ by Green Day

Chapter 20 - _Eyes On Fire_ by Blue Foundation

Chapter 21 - _Don't You Worry Child_ by Swedish House Mafia

Chapter 22 - _Lights_ by Journey

Chapter 23 - _Migraine_ by Twenty One Pilots

Chapter 24 - _Let Me Hit It_ by Sporty O

Chapter 25 - _Twist And Shout_ by The Beatles

Chapter 26 - _Fight Song_ by Rachel Platten

Chapter 27 - _Hungry Like The Wolf_ by Duran Duran

Chapter 28 - _Changes_ by David Bowie

Chapter 29 - _Let's Kill Tonight_ by Panic! At the Disco

Chapter 30 - _I Need A Hero_ by Bonnie Tyler

Chapter 31 - _Geronimo_ by Sheppard

Chapter 32 - _Centuries_ by Fall Out Boy

Chapter 33 - _Spirit In The Sky_ by Norman Greenbaum

Chapter 34 - _I Like To Go To The Barn Because I Like The_ by Band Of Horses


End file.
